Naruto: Rise of the Fox Sage
by Kitsune-Kiubbi
Summary: After the revelation By Mizuki that he has the nine tails in him Naruto Befriends the demon and begins to study not only the ninja ways but also the ways of the Kitsune/Fox Clan. M for Language and Violance
1. Kurama

**Kitsune-Kiubbi: Hello every one i am Kitsune-Kiubbi (Ki-Ki). This is my first time writing a fan fic and i hope it turnes out to be a good one.**

**Ki-Ki: So Summary: After the revelation By Mizuki that he has the nine tails in him Naruto Befriends the demon and begins to study not only the ninja ways but also the ways of the Kitsune/Fox Clan.**

**Ki-Ki: So hope everyone enjoys this new story. So without further ado here it is. Chapter one of Naruto: Rise of the Fox Sage**

**I do not own Naruto, If i did i wouldn't be writing a fan fiction *_sigh_***

* * *

"Hello"-normal speech

"**hello**"-Demon/summon speech

"_hello_"-normal thoughts/mental voice

**"_hello_"-**Demon/Summon thoughts or mental voice

* * *

**Chapter One: Kurama**

The night sky was lit up with the light of the moon and stars as they shone down onto the Hidden Shinobi village Konohagakure, The village hidden in the leaves. Lights glowed along the streets and the sounds of both civilians and shinobi as they celebrated the graduation of their children from the ninja academy and their new rank as genin. THe streets while normally empty at this time were filled with people going from one shop to another. Children ran through the streets taking advantage of this chance to play and stay up past their bedtimes.

Sitting inside one of the food shops Ichiraku Ramen was a young blond boy with whisker marks in a "Kill Me" orange jumpsuit and wearing a forehead protector with a leaf shape carved onto it, next to him was a man in a Chūnin uniform and a similar forehead protector with brown hair tied in a ponytail and a scar across his nose and dark eyes that could be either black or brown depending on the light. The young boy, Naruto, was eating his bowl of ramen at a slow pace as his mind went over the information he had gained not even one hour ago.

**Flashback**

Naruto stood the scroll tied to his back, panting exhausted from his training and from being pushed aside by Iruka-sensei to protect him from the barrage of kunis that had been thrown at him. He looked over at his sensi surprise filtering across his eyes as he watched the man slouch against the shacks wall. Above them both stood the man who had told naruto to take the scroll and who had thrown the kunis at him, Mizuki-sensei.

Mizuki stood on the tree branch smirking down at Naruto and Iruka his eyes cold and hard. Naruto stiffened as he gazed at the eyes that had haunted him all his life. ~_Those eyes. Those are their eyes. The eyes the villagers get when they attack me_.~ He gazed at Mizuki his own eyes narrowing. "Mizuki-Sensei, what's going on here. Why did you attack me and Iruka-Niichan" Mizuki's smirk grew into a smile that sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. "Because he was in my way and because i've wanted to kill you for a long time DEMON"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his mouth formed into a scowl. "Why do you people always call me that? What did i ever do to you?" Mizuki smiled and went to speak when Iruka shouted. "Don't Miuki it's forbidden. The third made that law for a reason." Naruto turned to his brother figure and stared in shock. "Niichan, what are you talking about? What law?" Iruka looked at him sadness in his eyes. "I'm forbidden from telling you naruto, only the third can do that. I"m sorry." Naruto went to speak when Mizuki started to laugh above them. "Sorry. You're not sorry Iruka, you want this demon dead even more than i do. After all he's the reason your parents are dead."

Naruto stared up at Mizuki fear and also curiosity in his eyes. Iruka glared at MIzuki "No he's not." he growled out defending the blond kid he saw as a little brother. Mizuki just scoffed and looked at naruto. "You want to know the truth kid." Naruto nodded his head slightly still hesitant to know what made the village hate him. "Mizuki crouched down getting more relaxed as he looked at Naruto. "Guess it's only fair i tell you why i'm going to kill you." he scoffed. "You remember how the Yondaime killed the NIne-Tailed fox the Kyuubi no Kitsune." he asked. Naruto nodded. "Well in truth he didn't kill the fox. He couldn't as the fox is one of the Bijuu one of nine tailed demon lords and the strongest of them all." He smirked down at the boy as he began telling him the reason for his villages hatred of him. "So in order to save the village he decided to seal the fox within the body of a newborn child." Naruto's eyes widened. He knew suddenly what Mizuki was going to say next and as Mizuki spoke his fears were confirmed. "Yes Naruto that child was you. The Kyuubi was sealed with in you. YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!"

Naruto stood paralyzed looking up at the man before him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Iruka's head slung down and tears stream down his eyes. Naruto was so distracted that he missed MIzuki standing up and grabbing one of the two large shuriken on his back and throwing it at him. Iruka hadn't tho.

For the second time that night Naruto was thrown down and Iruka took the attack for him. Naruto stared up at the man he considered an older brother. "why" he asked quietly to the man. Iruka smiled at him. "Because otouto I was just like you at one time. After the fox killed my family i was always in pain always alone. Then when you came to my class i saw myself. I saw the pain you went through. I never saw you as the fox and i honestly don't think the fox would have attacked us without a reason. I only saw Naruto Uzumaki my otouto."

Naruto closed his eyes and let a few tears fall before he smiled at Iruka ,a smile that the village had come to call his fox smile, before turning and running into the forest.

**End Flashback**

Naruto's mind was so caught up in his thoughts he had missed Iruka talking to him and only became aware when Iruka lightly touched his shoulder. "Naruto are you alright?" he asked. Naruto blinked and looked up at the man before chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah sorry Nii-chan. Just thinking about some things." Iruka nodded and sighed. He looked at naruto think over something before nodding and standing up. "Hey naruto I need to go and talk to the third. Tell him what happened and everything." Naruto nodded once again thinking about what he had been told.

Iruka looked at him again his thoughts wandering. ~He has so few that care about him. Only me, the Third, and that Kakashi guy. What he needs is a real friend and i think he already has one he just needs to meet him." He smiled and turned to go before turning to look at naruto once again. "Naruto" he said his voice serious.

Naruto looked up. Iruka rarely talked serious like that. "Yea Nii-chan." Iruka gazed at him for a second before talking. "I know your thinking about the forest." Naruto flinched at that and nodded. "So when you go home i want you to go ahead and open that scroll on advanced meditation i gave you last year."

Naruto stared up and blinked. The scroll Iruka had mentioned had been one of two that he had given naruto on the boys twelfth birthday. They were scrolls on meditation something that naruto had discovered helped him deal with the stress of the village. Iruka had made naruto promise not to open the advanced scroll until he said it was okay to do so. Naruto had kept his word as he didn't want to betray his Nii-Chan's trust.

"Really, are you sure i'm ready?" Iruka smiled and nodded. "Yeah i think it's time you learned something new." Naruto smiled and nodded his excitement distracting him from his thoughts. "Okay as soon as i get home i will open it." Iruka nodded and smiled. "Good then i will see you in a few days for team placement." He said as he walked off waving his hand.

Naruto waved back a large smile on his face. "Okay Iruka-niichan see you in a few days." He smiled and finished his ramen quickly before jumping up and running off calling "Thanks Ayame-oneesan thanks Teuchi-Sama." over his shoulder. A quick "Your welcome Naruto-kun/chan." was the reply from the father daughter pair that ran the store.

Naruto walked down the streets his face in a slight smile at Iruka's words and his eyes shining at the prospect of learning a new meditation technique. As he walked he spotted three kids from his class walking towards him. All three wore their new Konoha forehead protector tho in different places. THe three were Ino-Yamanaka a faded blonde kunoichi who wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers her protector was worn around her waist like a belt.

Next was Chōji Akimichi he wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, blue haori, over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

The final person was one of Naruto's few friends from his class Shikamaru Nara his attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals.

As the trio approached him they suddenly recognized him and both Choji's and Shikamaru's faces turned into smiles, while Ino developed a frown and a look of disgust. Naruto walked up to them hoping to talk to the two he considered friends when Ino noticed the forehead protector around his forehead. "NARUTO YOU BAKA WHY DO YOU HAVE A KONOHA PROTECTOR WHEN YOU DIDN'T GRADUATE" she yelled as her head grew three times it's normal size. Naruto flinched away something that Shikamaru noticed and narrowed his eyes at marking it for later.

Naruto looked at Ino his eyes cold as he glared at the kunoichi "Iruka-Sensei gave it to me when i explained to him i'm unable to perform the basic Bunshin technique but i can perform a more advanced technique." Ino scoffed and looked unbelieving. "Yeah right like you could ever perform a more advanced technique. Did you forget your the class dube. The dumbest out of all of us." Naruto glared at her his fist's clenched suddenly he raised then and performing a quick series of hand seals ending on the tiger seal before quietly saying "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". Suddenly after six puffs of smoke six more narutos stood surrounding the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

Ino stared in shock as she looked at the clones around her. "H.h. h. how. You can't even pass your test. How can you perform this?" Shikamaru scoffed and looked at her. "Really Ino. Your so troublesome." He looked at Naruto and smiled a genuine one that few ever saw on his face except when he was cloud watching. "So finally figured out a solution to your chakra supply problem huh." Naruto chuckled and laughed "Yep. Shadow clones. They take even more chakra than a regular bushin so i don't have to worry about using too much chakra. Now i just have to perfect it. so i can summon one at a time. Right now this is my minimum."

Ino stared in shock as Shikamaru nodded. "Nice." Naruto smiled and formed the tiger seal again dispelling the clones. As they dispelled Naruto got their memories back and suddenly he got a thought full face. "Ino, since when do you have a tattoo on your back?" Ino's eyes opened wide. "W..w... what how..." Naruto looked at her. "When i dispel my clones i get their memories. One was behind you and saw the tattoo. The kanji for soul i believe." Ino nodded her mind trying to wrap around the thought of Naruto actually being smart and not as lazy as Shikamaru or as dumb as the pink banshee Sakura.

Naruto laughed and looked at Shikamaru. "Well i got to go. Iruka said i can finally look at the advanced meditation scroll so im gonna go start on that. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow for a game." Shikamaru nodded and agreed before naruto and the tri went their separate ways. Naruto to his apartment and the trio to a nearby restaurant. as the trio left Ino looked back around to see Naruto walking with his hands in his pockets and slightly hunched over. HEr old opinion of Naruto now fading as he walked off.~_Who are you !Naruto Uzumaki_~

As he walked away from them Naruto didn't know that he was being watched through a crystal by and old man who had a kind and grandfatherly smile on his face as he watched the young man he considered a grandson.

* * *

Naruto walked into his apartment closing and locking the door behind him as he entered. Sighing he walked into the kitchen and pulled a glass out of his cupboard and got himself a glass of water to drink. Turning he leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. As he drank he took a deep breath and let his mind relax while still paying attention to his surroundings. He let out a deep sigh and looked around his small apartment. It was small a total of three rooms. The living room/kitchen. The bedroom and then the attached bath. Cracks covered the walls and much of the wallpaper was torn and abused. one of the windows had a hole in it from where a villager had thrown a rock into the place. It was furnished with only a few of the basic furnishings and no decorations. All in all. it was a dump. But it was the only place Naruto had to go. The third had made sure to get it to Naruto to keep him off the streets and into his own home. He had tried to get him one of the ninja orphan apartments but the council shot him down. As it was he was barely able to get this place for the boy.

Naruto sighed again and put his glass down and walked into his small bedroom. A single bed and a dresser were all that was in there. On top of the dresser was three scrolls. Two were open and one was still sealed shut. Naruto threw off his shirt and pants so he was only in his boxers. His small build and frame suddenly obvious as his malnourished body was shown. He folded his clothes, the only clothes he could afford even if he dislike the color, and placed them in the dresser next to another exact copy outfit.

Reaching up to the top of the dresser he grabbed the unopened scroll and took a seat on the floor. Putting his thumb on the seal he pushed some chakra into the seal and watched as it disappeared and opened up. Looking at the beginning of the scroll he blinked in surprise as he saw the name of the information. "Advanced Meditation Art: Mindscape entry" Naruto said aloud before reading the scroll.

Naruto sat up with a grin on his face as he finished reading. "You have to be kidding me. That's all it takes. Ha. I've been able to do that for years." The reason for Naruto's obvious enthusiasm was that her had discovered that in order to enter into his mindscape all he had to do was enter into his meditation, empty his thoughts, tune out his surroundings, and focus on his own self and feel as if he was sinking into his own mind, or like he was walking through a door.

Naruto resealed the scroll and placed it on top of the dresser before resuming his seat on the floor and entering the basic monk pose for meditation. Legs crossed hands on knees palms up, back straight and eyes closed. As he began he felt as if he was sinking into something and as his thoughts emptied and all sounds and feelings from the outside world disappeared he let himself fully sink.

Suddenly the feel of cold stone under him and the sound of dripping water entered his ears. Opening his eyes Naruto realized he was in what looked to be a sewer of sorts. looking down he saw he was in his kill me orange outfit and he developed a slight twitch in his eyes. "Dam it even here i can't escape this fucking outfit." he growled not caring what he said as he was in his own mind.

With a growl he stood up and looked around. Pipes ran along the walls and ceiling. the floor he was on was solid concrete next to that was a canal that was full of what looked to be water but as Naruto looked closely he saw that it was actually "Chakra. And the pipes have it as well." He looked at the pipes again and saw that the chakra all ran the same way. All except for one set that flowed in the opposite direction. frowning he followed the flow of this chakra noticing that unlike the others it was red. while the other was a cerulean blue like his eyes.

As he walked he realized that the sewer was starting to change into a more cleaner look and then the sewer was gone and he was standing in a corridor like inside of a palace. Frowning he followed the corridor down until he came to a set of large red orange doors with a giant black fox like face painted on them. "Now that's a good shade of orange and it goes amazing with the black" he said to himself. Looking at the handles he saw they were swirls similar to the swirl on the back of his suit but made out of what looked to be fox tails. Frowning he grabed the handles and pushed the doors open.

Inside was a room that looked plain and bair except for four pillars around the room decorated with foxes of all types and a giant cage at it's back that had a large seal attached to it. Naruto walked up to the cage and looked up at the seal. It was placed right above a round lock in the shape of a nine tailed fox.

Suddenly Naruto's mind clicked and he looked deeper into the cage. As he did he saw a shadow of a large creature laying towards the back and saw it's many tails flowing out behind it. Naruto gazed in slight awe at the beast and then took a step back and sat down on the floor before taking his meditative pose. He felt his mind flow and flux and felt the conchious of the fox. Telling him the beast was awake and aware of him. He smiled and continued sitting in that position waiting for the fox to speak. It didn't take long.

"**So you have finaly found this place. I wondered how long it would take**." Naruto opened his eyes to see a pair of crimson eyes with a slit pupil staring at him from the cage. Unlike the eyes of the villagers tho these eyes were full of kindness and ever some sorrow. This confused naruto as all he had heard was that the fox as a demon and wanted to kill everyone. "**I see from your face you wonder why i show now hatred towards you**" the voice spoke again. Naruto nodded. The fox sighged and stood up walking towards the lit part of the cage so naruto could see it better.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the sheer size of the beast. It had to at least be as large as the hokage monument maby even larger. It's face was exactly like the one painted on the doors long ears and pointed face. it's upper body was very human like and it's front paws even looke like uman hands.

The Nine tailed fox laid down and placed it's hands on its paws. It gazed at naruto and spoke with it's deep voice. "**Listen Kit. I hold no hatred for you or even your village or the fourth for sealing me in you. No you see i only hold hatred for the one who made me attack the village the one who unsealed me from my last container. He was an Uchiha one of the ones that kept their hatred of their Senju relatives**." Naruto nodded and the fox continued. "**No i do not hate you. But i do hate my self. For because of me you have had to live a life full of hatred and malice. only a few have shown you kindness and only a few do you name friend. And this is all my fault**."

Naruto stared unbelieving at the fox. Here was the Nine Tailed Fox the Lord of Demons and Master of Foxes. The most power full of the Bijuu and the destroyer of Konoha telling him that he was sorry for the way he was treated due to him being sealed into him. As this processed he realized that here was someone that knew his pain and understood it. Someone that may be able to connect with him and befriend him. He smiled and looked at the fox who was eyeing him with curiosity at the smile. "It's okay Kyuubi-San i'm not mad at you. Its not your faut the villagers are Baka's."

The Kyuubi stared in amazement at the boy before it. "**You do not hate me Kit?**** Wh****y?**" it asked. Naruto smiled sadly and looked down. "Because your the only person who could understand me. You're the only one who knows what i've been through completely and understands how it feels. And" he stopped and looked up at the fox a sad look coming to his eyes. "I would like to have a friend who is like that."

The Kyuubi's eyes widened at the boys words and then they softened and began to shine with a kindness that naruto had never seen. "**Kit. I would be honored to have you call me friend and to be able to call you friend as well**." Naruto smiled and then frowned as he looked at the giant cage. Kyuubi-Chan how can i open this cage for you? You shouldn't be stuck in there and i would like to be able to at least give you a hug." The Kyuubi laughed and looked up at the seal. "**You need to tear the seal off. But i think the fourth place a protection on it so be prepared for anything**." Naruto nodded and standing up crouched down and after sending chakra to his legs jumped into the air and grabed the seal. As he dropped he pulled the seal away untill it was all gone and there was a sudden flash of golden light.

Naruto gasped as he hit the ground and looked up to see a man standing there looking at the Kyuubi with a frown on his face. "I"m surprised at you Kyuubi this is a bit early to be trying to escape don't you think?" The fox smiled and looked at the man. **"Ahh so it was a chakra memory you placed on the seal. I worned the kit you did something but i didn't know what**." He looked at naruto "**Kit meet the man who sealed me within you and has been your idol for years now. Minato Namikaze. The Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage**."

Naruto stared in amaze ment as the man turned and smiled at him. "Hello Naruto. It has been a long time since i last saw you. You have grown very we..." he stoped and stared forward as his eyes suddenly turned cold. "Those ingrates. How dare they. How dare they treat my own son like that." Naruto froze at the man's last words. He stared up at him again. apart from not having the marks on his cheeks the man was a older version of Naruto. "Y..y..your my father?"

Kyuubi's ears perked at his words and Minato looked at Naruto. "You didn't know?" he asked. Naruto shook his head and the Kyuubi growled. "**No he didn't know and neither did I. The Third made a law that forbid anyone from talking about me or his heriatige even to him. He never knew who his parents were and never knew why he was hated by most of the village**." He growled again he claws scraping the ground. "**That is why the Kit went to remove the seal. We both wanted to help and comfort each other and most importantly your son needs a friend that really knows him. You know the real me Minato after all it was his mother that was my last jinchūrik**." he stoped for a moment "**And it seems you sealed half of me within you as well**."

MInato looked at him. "Yes i did. I didn't want him getting killed from the sealing. And your right i do know the real you. Sorry" He looked down. Kyuubi laughed. "**I hold no anger towards you Minato as i told the kit here earlier. No i only wish to be free of this cage and be a companion for the boy even if it is only in his mind. And i would like the other half of me back. The kit would of survived a full sealing and I can make sure he doesn't get effected by it either**." Minato looked at him and then down at naruto. Very well but let me talk to my son first. I want him to sleep when i do that." The Kyuubi nodded and laid his head back down watching the man and his son.

Minato walked forward and sat down in front of naruto smiling as he looked at him. "I'm sorry" he said looking at the boy. I should of been there for you and so should of your mother. Both of us wanted to but we couldn't. I died sealing the fox in you and your mother died having him removed from her the way she did." Naruto stared at the man that was his father and also the fourth. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he jumped forward and embraced the man that was his father. "I forgive you chichi it's not your fault you tried to save the village and me." Minato smiled and then embraced his son tears streaming down his eyes. "Thank you naruto."

Kyuubi smiled and then frowned. "**I'm sorry Minato but your time is almost up**." Minato looked at him and nodded. He looked at naruto. "Im sorry i only had a short time here and i still need to help Kyuubi here." Naruto smiled "it's okay i understand. I better sleep any way i need to talk to Jiji in the morning." Minato smiled and naruto and him stood up. Naruto went to close his eyes. when Kyuubi spoke up. "**One last thing kit**." Naruto looked at him. "**My name is Kurama**." Naruto smiled. "Thank you Kurama-san" he said as he closed his eyes and vanished from his mindscape.

* * *

**AN: OK well there it is chapter one. So a few notes before i go. This story is defiantly a write as i go story so i am just writing my thoughts and seeing how they go and their is no deffineat update time. real world and all. I actually wrote and posted this one chapter in one sitting. So yeah. Now in this story Naruto will actually be smart/****Intelligent, serious, and also powerful. Also Kurama will be more kind and peaceful so he and Naruto will get along and work together so much so that Naruto goes into his mind space to speak with him and just relax near the fox.**

**Until the next chapter. Pleas Fav-Follow-and please i am beggin you. REVIEW**

**Arigatou**


	2. Family: Blood and Bond

**Oh My God Look at all these Follows and Faves. And look at the Reviews. On just the first chapter. *_falls over in faint_***

**Ki-Ki: OK now that that is out of the way. Thank you to every one who has started to read this story. I really appreciate it. AND thank you to my reviewers for your reviews. Those that made suggestion i will think on them. I'm still working on what some of Naruto's abilities will be. **

**Well here is Chapter Two Hope you like it.**

**I Still don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Hello"-normal speech

"**hello**"-Demon/summon speech

"_hello_"-normal thoughts/mental voice

**"_hello_"-**Demon/Summon thoughts or mental voice

* * *

Chapter Two: Family: Blood and Bond

The sun was just starting to rise when Naruto awoke from his slumber to discover he was laying on the floor in his room. Looking up he stared at the ceiling as he tried to figure out why he was on the floor when his memory suddenly jolted him awake as last night finally came to light. "Kurama" he said quietly as he remembered the fox's name. A sudden chuckle brought his attention to his surroundings as he looked around for the source only to see nothing at all in the way of a person. The chuckle came again and this time Naruto recognized it. "Kurama-san?" He asked quietly.

The chuckle turned into a laugh "_**hai kit. It is me. After you fell asleep i was able to form a mental connection so we may speak. But a suggestion out in public or around others think what you wish to say and i shall hear it. If you speak people will suspect me and try to attack you even more and now that i am free of the cage if not the seal i may not be able to resist punishing them.**_" Naruto nodded and looked out the window. "Its starting to brighten. I better get dressed and head over to see jiji." Kurama agreed and Naruto got up and prepared for the day.

When he was ready naruto went to leave his home when a poof of smoke shot up in front of him to reveal a small orange toad wearing a green vest sitting on top of a large box. Naruto blinked in surprise before smiling at the toad. "Hey Gamakichi hows it going." The toad smiled and and waved one hand. "Yo Naruto got any candy." Naruto laughed and tossed to toad a piece of candy. "So whats ero-senin got for me now." He said with his usual smile. The small toad ate the candy and tapped the box beneath him. "He said it was a graduation gift and that you will really like it." He looked at Naruto and his grin widened. "Also pops said to tell you well done on graduating. Your father would be proud." Naruto smiled and looked at the small toad. "Thanks kichi. Tell ero and your pops thank you and that yonda is proud of me." He knew that the boss of toads and his god father would understand the hidden message.

The small toad nodded and said he would before disappearing in another poof of smoke. Naruto looked at the box and reached out and opened it. Looking in he saw three things. One was a large scroll with a kanji on it he couldn't make out. The next was a paper wrapped package. And the last was a small scroll placed on top of the package. Grabbing the small scroll he opened it and began to read.

Hey gaki long time no see.

Sensi told me about your graduation so i figured some gifts were in order. Hope you like them.

Jiriah

Naruto smiled and looking at the seal on the note. He placed his hand on it and sent some chakra into it. With a quick poof a large bag appeared in front of him with a kanji for money and a note saying use as you wish. Naruto smiled and put it back in the seal before grabbing the package and opening it. He gasped and smiled as he looked at what was in it. He heard Kurama give a growl of surprise and approval. "_**Now that is awesome**_."

* * *

Situated in the center of the village so that those within could watch everything stood the Hokage Tower. Not only the home but also the office of the Hokage (Fire Shadow) of Konoha. At the top of the tower was a open area that allowed a viewer to watch the entire city and even part of the countryside around it. Standing at this spot was a elderly man with a white goatee and black eyes smoking a pipe. He wore a white robe with a kanji for fire on it's back in red. and a red hat with a white diamond that had the same kanji on the front

Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage stood watching his village with a gentle smile. He had long ago learned that to protect and defend this village was his goal in life and as hokage he could fulfill that goal to the maximum. The wind kicked up and with it brought the smell of the forest. As he stood there a man suddenly appeared behind him with silver gravity defying hair and a dog mask on his face. He stood quietly waiting as the Hokage stood smoking.

"What may i do for you Dog?" the third asked. The man, Dog, bowed his head. "Sir i have come to request that i be allowed to leave ANBU and take up a Genin team to train." Came the slightly muffled voice. Sarutobi smiled. He knew why this man wanted a team and he knew two of the kids he wanted. "I take it you wish to request Naruto-ku?" "Hai Hokage-Sama." Sarutobi nodded and smiled "Then you may return to hq and turn in your mask with my blessing. But Hatake" he stopped and turned to the man. "Do not make me regret this." he said with slight venom in his voice. 'Hai Hokage-Sama, I will not let you or sensai down." He said before Jumping away. The third just smiled and looked back out at the village enjoying the sun rise "I know you won't. Kakashi."

Naruto had a small grin on his face as he walked down the streets of Konoha. People looked at him and did a double take not believing what they were seeing. Naruto walked down the street wearing not his Kill me orange jump suit that everyone knew him to wear. No now he walked down the street in a pair of black shinobi pants. A black long sleeved shirt with red-orange stripes going down each side. A Red-orange vest over the shirt and his Shinobi band on his Right shoulder while his left had the orange symbol of the Uzumaki clan on it.

This was what Naruto found in the wrapped package the his Godfather Jiraiya, the toad sage, had sent him. He smiled as he thought about his new clothes and what he planned to do to that eye sore of a jumpsuit. "_**Hehe Kit. You really hated that thing didn't you**_?" Chuckled Kurama. Naruto nodded and quietly thought. "_Yeah I did. That was just a horrible color_." He heard Kurama laugh again before returning to watching what naruto was seeing in the village.

As he walked Naruto thought over what he was going to do now. He knew that he was going to become a genin and join a team. But what he wanted to know was what to do about Kurama and the knowledge he now had. Kurama decided to speak up. "_**Mind if i give my opinion Kit**_?" Naruto gave him the go ahead and continued walking. _**"I think you ought to tell the third the truth about me and you knowing about your parents. Also I think you ought to begin training sooner rather then later. Your teacher can do much but you have some abilities that others don't**_."

Naruto chuckled. "_You for instance. I have access to your full chakra and can use it to perform more advanced jutsu_." Kurama gave the affirmative and listened. "_Yeah i probably should start training. Jiraiya gave me some training scrolls i have hidden away so i can use those to help me_." Kurama nodded and was about to speak when he noticed Naruto had turned his attention to someone some one was a young girl with dark blue hair and pale eyes. Her face was slightly hidden by a large jacket she wore.

Kurama sensed his host's thoughts and chuckled. "_**Why don't you tell her then kit**_?" Naruto jumped from the question and a blush appeared on his cheeks before he turned away. "_I don't know what your talking about Kurama-san_." Kurama frowned and sifted through Naruto's memories before sighing and laying his head down. "_**What ever you say Kit. I'm just stating my opinion**_." Naruto winced at his tone and kept walking not noticing that the young girl in question had turned and was watching him walk away. "Naruto-kun"

* * *

Naruto sighed as we walked into the reception room of the Hokage's office and looked at the assistant at the desk. She looked up and smiled at the boy before standing. "Just a second Naruto-kun i will see if he's available." Naruto nodded and stood there waiting. He looked up and saw a picture of his father on the wall along with the other three Hokage's pictures. Naruto smiled and walked up to it. Placing his hand on the frame he quietly whispered. "dad."

Just then the assistant walked out. She had heard Naruto's whispered and was shocked that the kid knew his heritage. Naruto turned to see the woman starring at him in shock. "You knew didn't you?" he asked quietly. She nodded to stunned to speak and also a llittle scared he would lash out. But the boy just smiled and looked at her. "It's okay. I know why no one told me. I actually found out accidentally. An old scrool jiji let me borrow." The woman nodded and then motioned for naruto to go ahead and enter the office.

Naruto walked into the office to see the third sitting at his desk fighting a never ending battle he always had. Paperwork. Naruto chuckled and decided to help the old man out after this meeting. "Hey Jiji." he said loudly to get the mans attention. The third looked up and smiled at Naruto. "Ahh naruto please come in and sit down." Naruto did as sugested adn took the offered seat before looking at the old man.

The Hokage smiled at him. "So what can i do for my newest ninja ehh Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled and looked down. He was nervous on how to approach the man about this subject yet he knew he needed to. "I don't know where to start Jiji." The third looked at Naruto and sat up. "Start at the begining and take your time. I have no appointments today." Naruto nodded and sat back. "First can we talk privatly please. Any ANBU you have in here please have them go. Except Dog if he's here." The third nodded adn with a wave of his hand five ANBU men came out of hiding and left the room. Naruto smiled and sat back looking out the window. His thoughts were suddenly pulled to a memory of a few years back.

Flashback

A youngNaruto ran down the streets of Konoha. Behind him the villagers chased him with knives and spears. It was one of the villagers favorite things to do. Chase away the Demon Brat and beat him to an inch of his life before either the third or ANBU arrived.

Naruto ran quickly his clothes already shreded and torn. cuts and bruises adorned his body and he felt like he just wanted to curl up and die. ~Why do they hate me. What did i do to them~ Naruto felt a rock scratch his face and he picked up his pace to try and escape his pursurers even more. But he knew he couldn't.

Suddenly he turned a corner and saw that he had hit a dead end. Turning he saw the villagers all with that evil look in their eyes. "So decided to stop running. Ehh demon. Gona take your punishment like the monster you are." Naruto shook his head and started to back away. "Please, j..just leave me alone. I havn't done any thing. I just wan.." He wasn't able to finish as the man who had spoken grabed him and flung him against the ally wall. "Shut up you demon. Becasue of you our familys, our firends, our leader is dead."

The Hoard cheered the man on and encouraged him to hurt the young boy. Naruto just layed curled up cowering. His face hidden and praying that it would be over soon. The man sneered and grapped Naruto again. This time around the throat stopping all breathin that the boy could do. "Ohh i'm gona enjoy this. I'm gona finish what the fourth started." As he said those word a sudden breeze poped up and the man realized that Naruto was no longer in his hands. Turning he saw that the boy was now clutched in the arms of a man with a dog mask and silver gravity defying hair. Next to him stood a figure in a white and red cloak and a red hat with a white diamond. The masked man handed the boy to the cloaked man who was glaring at the mob. "Deal with them dog i dont want to see their faces again on my streets." He said his voice filled with cold fury. The masked man nodded and after forming a quick series of hand seals ending on the tiger seal took a deep breath breath and eypelled it in a giant ball of fire.

The cloaked man turned away to hide the carnage from the boys eyes. Yet he couldn't hide the sounds. the screams from the burning men reached the boys ears and he cried into the man's cloak. The man just held him and waited for the dark deed to be done. As the screams died down a voice spoke up from behind the man. "It is done, Lord Hokage." The Hokage nodded and looked down at the boy. "I am taking Naruto to my office. Meet us there after cleaning up." "Hai." The Hokage didn't wait for a reply and took off towards his office.

End Flashback

Naruto sighed as the memory washed over him. The Hokage had taken him to his office and healed his wounds and given him some new clothes before sending him to the apartment he now had. His memories had made him have courage to talk to the man. After all this was the man that had always shown kindness and compassion towards him when no one else would.

Turning Naruto looked at the Hokage and smiled. "What do you know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Sarutobi blinked in surprise and sat back. "Not much i'm afraid. The Fourth knew more then me." Naruto smiled. "Yes my father did know quite a lot didn't he."

The fourth sputtered and fell back in his chair as Naruto made that comment. Naruto knowing what the reaction was going to be fell back laughing holding his sides as he rolled on the floor. Kurama was laughing within Naruto's mind as well. "_**That was perfect Kit. The look on his face**_." The Fox roared loudly and rolled over as his sides started to hurt from the laughter.

Sarutobi blinked and stood up glaring at the boy that rolled around on the floor of his office. Picking his chair up he let Naruto laugh as his mind rang through his thoughts a mile a minute. ~_How did he find out? Did Jiraiya tell him? No, Jiraiya would of let me know if he had told the how did he learn about his father?_~ He stared at the boy a bit before coughing into his hand to get the boys attention.

Naruto heard the cough and took a few deep breaths to calm down. Still chuckling he stood up and righted his own chair. "Sorry Jiji your response was just to funny." Sarutobi just growled and looked at his adoptive grandson. "Naruto, how did you learn about your father?" Naruto smiled and sat back looking at his adoptive grandfather. "Better sit back Jiji this is a long story" he said before telling him everything that had happened the day before.

* * *

Sarutobi sat back and stared at the boy in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only had Naruto learned of and met the Kyuubi, but he had freed it withing his mind as well. Also the boy had learned of who his parents were and had even spoken with his father briefly through a Chakra memory that had been placed within him as well. The old man shook his head and took a long drag on his pipe. He had thought he had seen every thing there was to see in the world but this boy always seemed to have just one more surprise left for him.

Naruto sat waiting for the old man to say something. He had just revealed everything to the man he considered a grandfather and was honestly scared about what would happen now. He was pulled out of his musings as Sarutobi gave of a chuckle that turned into a full blown laugh. Naruto stared slightly shocked and a little scared. Kurama was along the same line of thinking. "Did he go insane or something Kit. Why is he laughing?" Naruto shrugged and looked at the third trying to figure that very question out.

Sarutobi stopped laughing and looked at Naruto. "Sorry Naruto i just realized something and I had to laugh about it." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "oh" was all he said as Sarutobi started to laugh again. "Yes. You see your father had me sign a document stating that until you graduated the academy I and those who witnessed the signing were not allowed to reveal your heritage to any one including you. It is this reason that you have lived in that shack of an apartment all this time and not your family home. But now i am allowed to reveal who you are to every one in the village and give you what you rightfully deserve." Naruto sat there in disbelief and then a smiled lit his face as he launched forward and hugged the old man. "Thank you Jiji thank you so much." Sarutobi laughed and hugged to boy close. "No problem Naruto. Now I need to call a council meeting and when i reveal everything you need to act surprised. But i'm sure you know how to do that. After all you acted like an idiot in class all these years." Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yea, no prob Old Man." The Hokage chuckled and walked out to tell his assistant to summon the council for a meeting.

* * *

Naruto sat in a chair before the council staring at the people who had been making his life a living hell. The council. The leaders of Konoha. Each member was either a high ranking Ex shinobi, or one of the Clan Heads. They were the leaders of the village and they made the Hokage's life as difficult as possible. Always grabbing for more power always trying to corrupt and ruin the village for their own gain. As far as Naruto knew the Hokage was the only member with a heart on the council.

As the council settled down the Hokage stood up and looked at them. "Thank you for coming here. What i am about to say is..." he began to speak with one of the council members spoke up. "Hokage was is he doing here." the man said pointing a finger at Naruto and sneering the word "he". The Hokage glared at the man and spoke in a quiet yet angry tone. "Naruto is here because what i am about to tell you all concerns him as well as you." He stopped and glared at teh council his anger growing. "For to long you have tried to harm and abuse Naruto for something he had no control over. You attack him, you ignore him, you charge him extra for the smallest of things." He glared at them. "And the only reason for it is that you don't know the boys heritage. If you did you would never have dared to do such things."

One of the council looked up at this and frowned. "What do you mean. He has no heritage. He's a clan-less orphan." The Hokage just smiled and pulled out a scroll from his sleeve. Turning he tossed it to a woman with long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also had fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wore the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. She didn't wear the village's forehead protector. "Tsume read that if you would please"

The woman 'Tsume' nodded an opened the scroll.

AS of this day, October 10th the day of the Kyuubi's attack. I Minato Namikaze do decree that Sarutobi Hiruzen and all witness's to this, is hereby ordered to hide oll knowledge of my relation to my son. Naruto Uzumaki until such time as he has become a Genin of Konoha or discovers the knowledge himself. upon the announcement of this All affairs are to be given over to him and no other. Should anyone disbelieve that Naruto is my son they are to go to the Uzumaki estate and have Naruto place his blood upon the blood seal that locks the gate shut. This is my final order as Fourth Hokage.

Signed. Minato Namikaze, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Tsume Inuzuka, and Shikaku Nara

The council sat unbelieving as they heard what was being read. Tsume and Shikaku just smiled and looked at Naruto with kindness they had been good friends of Minato and Kushina and had wanted to tell the boy but the fourth had also for bade them from saying anything. Naruto just sat there his eyes wide, his mouth dropped open as he comprehended what was being said.

One council member looked at Shikaku and quietly asked. "Is this true. Is Naruto really the Fourth's son?" Shikaku nodded and looked at the man. "Yes he is. But if you don't believe me, the Hokage, or Tsume then we need to go to the estate and prove if. But if you believe then there shouldn't be any problem." The man nodded and sat back. Another man stood up and looked at the Hokage. "I don't think we need go to the estate." He reached into he arm and pulled out a scroll. "this scroll was given to me as a gift by the fourth. He said when the time came to give it to his son." He looked at Naruto. His thoughts drifting. "I should of realized Naruto was Minato's son a long time ago. he is a spitting image of him as a kid. and i should know. I was the guy academy instructor." He stood and walked up to Naruto. "Here kid. It's sealed with a blood seal. If it opens you are Minato's son if not then your not."

Naruto looked at him then at the scroll. He looked at the fourth and then spoke. "Is it true?" The man frowned nodded. "Yes. You are the fourth's son." Naruto nodded and then took the offered scroll. Lifting his thumb he bit down using his longer incisors and wiped the blood on the seal. The council watched and gasped as the seal disappeared and the scroll started to open. The man jumped forward and closed it watching as the seal reappeared. He looked at Naruto. "This is for your eyes only boy. Blood seals are a sign of family secrets." Naruto nodded and held the scroll close to him. He didn't need to act like it was precious and now his surprise was real.

Sarutobi smiled and patted the boys shoulder before walking over to a wall and placing his hand on it. As the council watched the wall disappeared to reveal a small cubby with a large scroll with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it. Turning he handed the scroll to naruto and smiled. "That holds everything you need, the key and address of your new home, your family's account ledgers and a few other items." Naruto nodded and grabbed the scroll close to him. The Hokage smiled and looked at the council. I will announce this to the village later today. I would like all of you there to validate what i am saying." The council all nodded and the Hokage dismissed them except for the Inuzuka clan head. "Tsume. could you go to Naruto's apartment please and gather his belongings and then take them to the estate please." THE woman bowed and then smiled at Naruto. "Sure thing. I will see you later kid." She waved and then darted off.

Sarutobi smiled and looked at Naruto who now looked stunned. He had his head down resting on the large scroll. The man smiled and walked forward saying the boys name. HE frowned when there was no response and then smiled when he heard a light snoring. Chuckling the man picked naruto up and walked back to his office. Laying the boy on his couch he returned to his desk. "Guess he really was surprised after all." he said chuckling as he began the paperwork to make Naruto the official new head of the newly recreated Uzumaki clan.

* * *

**Well there it is Chapter two. Naruto has officially become a clan head even if he didn't expect that. He had inherited his family fortune and now has a awsome home for himself.**

**This chapter came up because one of the things in both the anime and manga that surprised me is that when naruto realized who he really was he didin't tell any one he knew. he kept it to himself. I mean yeah he is modest and not boastfull but still. wouldn't you like to know what your family at least left you. And even if they left him a house he probally would of been able to get his ownplace if he wanted one.**

**Any way yep there is this chapter.**

**Ok now i have a question for every one who is reading this. And i know there are a lot of you. I am currently working on what Naruto's team is going to be. Currently i have Naruto and Kakashi. But what im wonderign is what to do about the other two team mates. So I believe a pole is in order.**

**Here are the ideas.**

**1. Original Team 7 from anime/manga**

**2. Switched around teams (Ex:Naruto,Kiba,Hinata,Kakashi)**

**3. A single OC and one canon character**

**4. two OC characters**

**Well there is the ideas. Please give me your vote in a review or Pm if you don't want any one to know your vote.**

**Also on a side note if you review i would like you to have your username to where i can reply. I like to let people know i got their review, i have read it, and if they have an idea i like then i would like to talk more about it. So unless you are a guest please leave your user name in the review. Thanks.**

**As always. Follow, Fave, and Review. Oh and VOTE!**

******Arigatou and sorry for any spelling errors.**


	3. New Home

**Ki-Ki: Okay here is chapter three**

**Naruto: Isn't this one a little shorter then the first three**

**Kurama: A little kit? IT's less then half the length. I think that Ki-Ki is getting lazy now.**

**Ki-Ki: Hey i wanted to give the readers a new chapter quickly. And besides i need to look up new material for the next chapter.**

**Naruto: What's the next chapter?**

**Ki-Ki: I'ts a surprise. Now Kurama do the disclaimer.**

**Kurama: Why me?**

**Ki-Ki: BEcause if you don't then next chapter i will turn you into a female and make Naruto's libido grow exceptionally high XD**

**(Kurama pales)**

**Kurama: You wouldn't dare**

**(Ki-Ki raises and eye brow and begins to type at his computer: Kurama groaned as the strange Jutsu that the Iwa Shinobi had casted on Naruto began to effect him. At first he didn't know what was happening but as he felt his chest swell and his more male parts begin to..)**

**Kurama:OKAY OKAY i'll do it just please don't do it i beg of you**

**Ki-Ki:Good fox. Now disclaimer**

**Kuram: Kitsune-Kiubbi does not nor has he ever owned the naruto manga/anime/game franchise.**

* * *

"Hello"-normal speech

"**hello**"-Demon/summon speech

"_hello_"-normal thoughts/mental voice

**"_hello_"-**Demon/Summon thoughts or mental voice

* * *

Chapter Three: New home

Naruto awoke to the sound of dripping and when he opened his eyes he saw he was once again in the sewer portion of his mindscape. Sighing he stood up and groaned as he felt his bones pop back into place. With a sigh he turned and headed towards Kurama's room. As he walked he looked at the sewer. It was strange. Why did his mind look like this. Why not something else. He shook his head and kept walking until he reached the door to the Kyuubi's domain and opened it.

Entering the large room Naruto saw Kurama laying down on the floor his head resting in his large front hand paws. Naruto smiled as he looked at the fox. A feeling of peace had settled over him and as he neared the fox it grew until he felt more relaxed then he had ever felt before.

Walking up to the fox he stopped by his head and reached out. Placing his hand on Kurama's head he marveled at the softness of the fox's fur and smiled as he started to stroke it. He smiled again as he felt and heard Kurama give a slight purr like a cat. Naruto chuckled and sat down next to the great fox taking his hand off the fox's head. As he did Kurama opened and eye and looked at him. "**Hello Kit. Thank you for that by the way it felt nice**."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Hello Kurama-San. And you're welcome. I would keep doing it only your head is a bit too high up for me." Kurama seemed to think about this for a moment before he suddenly shrunk down to be the size of a horse and moved his body so he was curled around Naruto. "**There now you can continue**." Naruto chuckled and reached his hand up and once again petted Kurama's head. Kurama once again let out that purr and sighed as Naruto's hands worked across his head.

"**Neither of my other containers were ever willing to be this close to me. So i never experienced this. It is good**." Naruto smiled and leaned back against the fox's muscled body and looked above him at the rooms ceiling. "**So Kit, what brings you to my realm. Not that i'm complaining. YOu are more then welcome here any time**." Naruto smiled and scratched behind the fox's ears earning another pur greater than the last ones. Chuckling Naruto looked down at his friend. "To be honest. I'm slightly scared."

Kurama looked at him. His eyes asking why. "Well all this time people have hated and feared me. Only a few have shown me any kindness. Now I feel as if this will change their opinion." Kurama growled his mind not understanding what he was saying. "**Isn't that a good thing tho. I thought you wanted the recognition**." Naruto nodded "I do, its just that" he stopped and stared down at his lap. "I want them to recognize me for me. Not for who my father or mother was."

Kurama watched as his container released one of his hidden fears to him. He may have had access to Naruto's mind but that didn't mean that he pried and accessed everything. No the Kit had a right to his own life and thoughts. Kurama would never delve unless he tried to understand something like with the girl in the market and even then he had only skimmed the surface knowledge.

Growling slightly in worry the fox raised it's head and pressed it against Naruto's chest in a comforting manner. "**Worry not Kit. Yes others will see you as your father and that will be why they recognise you. But others still will look at you and only see you. You shouldn't worry about that and just accept it. If you worry then you will only question your self**." He raised his head and gazed into Naruto's eyes. "**You want to be recognized then grow strong. Stronger than your father. Stronger than his master. Stronger than any Kage before you and show them just who you are. That is how you will be recognize for you. Prove to them not to look down at Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki**."

Naruto stared at the fox for a moment before he smiled and wrapped his arms around the fox's head. "Thank you Kurama-San. Thank you." Kurama purred and closed his eyes as he felt the tears begin to stream down the boys face. "**Peace kit all is well. Rest here with me for now before you return to the physical realm. Let your mind relax and sleep. I will keep you safe**." He felt Naruto's sobbing start to fade and lifted his head to see that the boy had slumped forward emotional exhaustion making him fall asleep fast. Kurama chuckled and moved the boy so he was laying down before curling up around him laying his tails over him like a blanket. "**Sleep kit. All will be well when you awaken**."

* * *

Naruto awoke from his mindscape to the sound of pen on paper and opened his eyes to see the Third sitting at his desk working on his paperwork grumbling the whole time about this taking to long to do. Naruto smiled slightly and then yawned while stretching alerting the old man that he was now awake.

Sarutobi looked up to see his adoptive grandson now awake and sitting up on the couch rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His two new scrolls were next to him with the larger one being clutched to his side by his left hand. Chuckling Sarutobi stood up and walked over to him. "I see you are awake now. I take it you had a good sleep?" Naruto nodded stretching his arms up and arching his back almost cat like. "Yeah I did. Who knew that fox's made such good pillows." Sarutobi blinked in surprise and then realized that Naruto must of entered his mindscape and slept in the shelter of the Kyuubi. This thought slightly troubled him though and he decided to speak to the boy about it at a later time.

"Well that's good to hear." he said standing strait. He turned and walked back to his desk. "And now that your awake perhaps you would be willing to see to your affairs. I had to cancel my appointments today so you could sleep." He said in a slightly gruff tone even tho he didn't mind in the least bit it gave him time to catch up on paperwork. Naruto blinked and then grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "he-he sorry Jiji. I'll go ahead and go then." He said as he stood up grabbing the two scrolls that were with him. The third nodded and sat back in his chair as Naruto headed towards the door. Naruto suddenly stopped and looked at the Hokage. "Oh Jiji." The third looked at him. "You do realized if you used Shadow Clones this would get done a lot faster right?" Sarutobi blinked as the words processed before he face-faulted as he realized that Naruto was right. Naruto chuckled and left the office. Sarutobi sighed took his Hokage hat off and after clearing a area on the desk in front of him started to repeatedly slam his head into the desk all the while chanting "Baka,baka,baka,baka"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he exited the tower. Taking a deep breath he looked around and noticed that it was starting to get dark out. Sighing again Naruto went to turn towards his apartment when he felt someone land next to him. "If your going to that dump don't bother i already emptied it of your belongings Namikaze-Sama." Naruto turned to see the Inuzaka clan head smiling at him and holding a scroll in her hand. Tossing it to him she smirked. "That's all your belongings even that box that i'm guessing your Kyoufu." Naruto smiled at her and took the scroll. "Thank you Tsume-Sama, Even if the place was a dump i had some personal things there. But i know you didn't get everything." He said with a slight smirk. The woman't smile widened and narrowed her eyes. "Oh do you mean that small collection of scrolls you had in that Genjutsu hidden closet?" Naruto Deadpanned and smiled sheepishly. "Eh guess you did find everything." he said rubbing the back of his head.

Tsume laughed and nodded. "Yep, but that genjutsu was so good that if it wern't for the fact i had Kuromaru with me." she said looking at the large wolf like dog that naruto just now noticed was next to her. Naruto smiled and looked at the dog. "Thank you Kuro-sama." The nin-dog gave a slight nod of it's head before barking at Tsume. Tsume looked at the dog and nodded. "Right. But first i should show Namikaze-Sama here his new home." The dog nodded and looked at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and nodded before motioning for Tsume to lead the way. Tsume smiled and turned towards the clan district of Konoha. Naruto followed his two scrolls held in his arms protectively. Tsume glanced back at him and decided to ask him something. "So tell me Namikazi-Sama, what is your ambition in life?" Naruto frowned and thought before answering. "Well it used to be to become Hokage but now..." he trailed off his thoughts a jumble as he tried to work them out. Tsume nodded. "Now your unsure." she said as if it was simple knowledge. Naruto nodded and sighed. Tsume smiled at him and began picking up her speed to get them to his new home faster.

* * *

Naruto stared up at the gate before him and the building that was behind it. "This, this is mine?" Tsume smiled and her partner Kuromaru growled in a laughing way. "Yep kid it is." I would give you a tour but i need to get home and fill the clan elders in on everything." Naruto nodded and looked up at the gate before smiling at Tsume. "Thank you Tsume-san" Tsume smiled and ruffled his hair. "No prob kid, us clan heads got to stick together." Naruto blushed at her reminder that he was now considered a clan head by the council. Tsume laughed and turned away her canine companion following. "Have a good night kid." Naruto waved and then turned towards the gate.

"_Well Kurama-san what do you think_?" he asked his current tenant. Kurama looked through Naruto's eyes and smiled. "_**That things are going to get really fun now old man and lady had a massive library in there. Even some experiments they were working on**_." Naruto nodded and walked up to the gate. Kurama gave him a quick instruction on how to open the gate and Naruto watched as a ripple of blue chakra encompassed the gate and watched it swing open on it's own. "_**The gate and doors of the compound are linked to your chakra kit. Only you or someone related to you can open them**_." Naruto nodded and walked up to the front door and placing his hand on the handle opened the door to his new home.

At first he was surprised. He expected to see the place empty but in fact it was like no one had ever left. HE looked around to see that no dust covered the furniture and the place had the feeling of being quite homey. _~it feels like i belong.~_ he thought to himself. Kurama withing his mind nodded and looked through the kits eyes a bit before speaking up. "_**You should go rest kit. I promise you you will get to know this place quite well**_." Naruto chuckled and nodded before following Kurama's instructions to the master Bedroom now his room. As he opened the door he took one look at the bed and with a groan jumped on it and sighed as he felt its comfort start to pull him into sleep.

* * *

**Well there is chapter two. Sorry it took a bit to load and sorry that it's so short. Hit a slight road block in making it longer. But that just means that there will be another chapter in between here and the revelation of the teams. Speaking of which here is the current results of the poll**

**_1. Original Team 7 from anime/manga 3_**

**_2. Switched around teams (Ex:Naruto,Kiba,Hinata,Kakashi) 4_**

**_3. A single OC and one canon character 0_**

**_4. two OC characters 2_**

**So the poll will be up until next chapter.**

**So until then Fav follow and REVIEW**

**********Arigatou**

**********P.s. If you want to see a constantly updated look at the poll go to my profile.**


	4. Encounter

**Ki-Ki: Hello every one**

**Naruto: Didn't you update just yesterday?**

**Ki-Ki: Yeah so what big deal.**

**Naruto:Well what about the poll to see who is gonna be on my team?**

**Ki-Ki: Um I will figure that out at the end of the chapter now do the disclaimer so we can begin.**

**Naruto: Fine. Ki-Ki doesn't own me or my story. If he did. Kurama would be my companion like an Inuzuka's nin dog is.**

* * *

Chapter four: Encounter

Two days later

Naruto stood in the center of a clearing in the middle of a forest. The wind blew across the grass beneath him and rustled the leaves in the trees. Red and blue flowers dotted the clearing floor and birds sang in the afternoon air. The blond boy stood atop a tall narrow poll no wider then his arm. One foot rested on the pole while the other rested on the side of his leg. His hands were placed together palms touching and his eyes were closed as he slowly breathed in and out. As he stood there a strong breeze suddenly blew up but instead of moving the young blond it seemed to bend and move around him as if something was stopping it from disturbing him.

Taking a deep breath Naruto opened his eyes and looked strait ahead. As he did he smiled and let out a slight chuckle. "You can come out of hiding you know. I don't mind sharing the clearing" At first nothing happened but then the bushes behind him rustled and a young girl around his age walked out. Her hair was a dark blue and her eyes a pale lavender. She wore a large jacket as if to cover her body up and a Konoha Protector around her neck. "h..how did you know I.I was t..there?" She asked a slight quiver in her voice as she spoke.

As Naruto heard her speak his eyes grew wide and a slight blush adorned his face. "Oh, Hinata-san. I didn't know it was you." He quickly spun around and jumped off the wooden pole to stand in front of her. Bowing he tried to hide his blush before speaking again. "Um I was able to tell you were there due to a..um..bloodline ability i have." Hinata looked at him her eyes widening." Y..you h..have a b..bloodline?" Naruto nodded and looked her in the eye while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, i have a few actually. Most are from my mothers side but i inherited a few from my dad. But most of them haven't activated yet." He said. His thoughts traveled back to when he had learned about his blood lines.

* * *

Flashback

Naruto stood at the door to his family s library. Kurama had been giving him a tour of the home all day and said that this was the last place he had to go. "_**Alright Kit, in order to get into here first place your palm on the round seal there. Your right preferably**_." Naruto followed the instructions. "_**Good now using your other hand hold it up with your index and middle fingers pointing up while you curl your other fingers and thumb in**_." Naruto tried and asked "L_ike this_" Kurama chuckled "_**Yes like that. Now channel Chakra into the seal and yell out Kai as if you were dispelling a genjutsu**_." Naruto nodded and focusing began to channel chakra into the seal. Then when that started brought the hand seal up and quickly called out "**KAI**"

Naruto watched as the doors shuddered and began to open inwards towards the library. In his mind Kurama was chuckling and smiling proudly. "_**Well done kit. Now your entire family's collection of jutsu is yours**_." Naruto stood amazed as he looked into the room that was obviously as large as if not larger then the compound it's self. "How is this even here. It's as big as the Konoha library." Kurama chuckled. "_**Thank your old man for that. When he married your mother she brought with her the entire collection of knowledge from**_ **Uzushiogakure**(1) **As such she needed a place to put it all. And since she at the time didn't really trust the village except for a select few, she asked Minato to create a place for it all.**"

Naruto nodded "_But how did he do it_?" Kurama chuckled. "_**Kit your father was not only a master of seals but a master of space time ninjutsu. He created a combination that makes a larger space**_." Naruto frowned and thought about that. "_So your saying that using his ability with space time ninjutsu and his amazing sealing techniques he created a small pocket resembling another dimension to act as the clan's library and hold all the scrolls_?" Kurama laid frozen within Naruto's mindscape as he processed the boys words. As what the kid said became realized to him his eyes widened and his jaw even tho it was already flat on the floor some how found a way to drop a few feet. "_**How did you figure that out. I thought you didn't understand complex theories like that**_?" Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "_Yeah I actually understand a lot more then most people think_." Kurama sighed and chuckled. ~**He's a lot more cunning then i gave him credit for. I wonder how intelligent he really is**~ "_Okay kit well first things first while here. I want you to see if there is any information on Bloodlines of the Uzumaki clan_."

Naruto blinked and tilted his head back as he thought about something."_Bloodline, you mean like the Sharingan for the Uchiha or the Byakugan for the Hyūga_?" Kurama nodded. "_**Yes. A bloodline or Kekkei genkai are are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans . It's possible for a shinobi to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called dōjutsu. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja, or other bodily manipulations that are usually unachievable by normal standards. I believe i know of at least one you may inherit from your mother but there may be more that i am unaware of**_." Naruto nodded and with that thought in mind dashed into the giant library and began roaming it.

He spent about half an hour going from one end of the area to the next before he found what he was looking for. "Ah ha. Here we go" he said grabbing a scroll of a shelf "Uzumaki Bloodlines" Turning Naruto walked back to the center of the room where a large desk sat. Reaching it he went to sit down when he saw a seal placed on the desk's surface. "_Hmm, what is this? Kurama can you tell what this is_?" Kurama gazed through Naruto's eyes at the seal and growled in annoyance. "_**We just wasted half an hour kit. This seal is a summon and reverse summon seal linked to all the scrolls in this place. All you have to do is apply a bit of chakra and think about what you want and it will appear for you. Same with the reverse. Dame it if i had known that was there i would of told you about it**_." Naruto chuckled "_Well at least we know now so we won't always have to search through this place like mad_." Kurama agreed and told Naruto to open the scroll.

Naruto sat down and placing the scroll in front of him opened it and started to look through it. "Wow. Are you seeing this Kurama?" Kurama nodded "_**Indeed. It seems you may possess quite a few skills kit. Hmm. most of these we won't be able to know about for at least a few years. And the rest need either practice or special circumstances**_." Naruto nodded "Yep so we should focus on the ones i can practice." Looking down he started to name off the few he was able to start on. "Hmm, Chakra Chains, Sensory, Storm release, Ice release, and Cyclone release(2)" He looked down and smiled. "Wow these are some strong techniques. They will require a lot of training." Kurama nodded "_**Indeed. Now send that back and see if there is any knowledge on the Namikaze clan**_(3)" Naruto nodded and placed the scroll on the seal while thinking of sending it back to it's shelf. The scroll disappeared with a puff of smoke and Naruto did the opposite but thinking about his dad's clan.

With another puff another scroll appeared. "Okay let's see" Naruto said. "Hmm once again lots of waits and some special circumstances, ah here we go these are the ones i need." He looked down at the techniques that his dad had left him. "Hmm, Swift release, Steel release, Lava release, Crystal release, and plasma release." Naruto sat back his thoughts on the two scrolls he had just read. It took him a minute but he realized what they meant. "All these elemental abilities. They are fused elemental abilities. If i inherited them all then that means?" He stopped and quickly turning around dashed out of the library and towards the training room. Running in he went over to a small desk with little cubbyholes. opening one he pulled out a piece of paper. it was small and rectangular. "Ero-senin wanted to test my element but i always said i would wait. I think i need to now." Channeling some chakra into the paper he watched as it split into four pieces and each piece had a different effect. one square caught on fire, another wrinkled up, another crumbled away and the last became soaked.

Kurama stared amazed from within Naruto. ~**First his intelligence, now this. What is this child**.~ He blinked and then spoke up. "_**Congratulations kit. You are the first person aside from the sage of the six paths to be born with a natural affinity for all five base elements. Which means that you probably can use all the fused ones as well**_." Naruto just stared at what was left of the chakra paper unbelieving. Finally as reality caught up to him his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards into a faint

Flashback end

* * *

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts as Hinata coughed into her hand. He blinked and looked at her and chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry Hinata-san. Just remembering when i found out about my bloodline." Hinata nodded and looked around. "So what were you training here?" She saw a few spots on the ground that looked like something had hit them hard. Naruto chuckled again and looked around. "Two of my moms abilities. The Chakra Chains and sensory abilities." Hinata looked at him. "Chakra chains?" Naruto nodded and smiled. "Yep, here watch." He raised a hand and pointed it at a tree across the clearing. Then with a deep breath launched a long chain of chakra tipped with a kunai at the said tree. The chain ran out and slammed into the tree piercing it with the kunai. Hinata gasped and stared in awe at the golden chain.

Naruto waved his hand in a whipping motion and the chain detached from the tree and returned to his arm. "I can even wrap them around things and use them like whips I have also learned that using the same technique i can create similar weapons like a whip sword or just a plain whip." Hinata nodded and then looked at the pole. "Why were you on the pole?" Naruto smiled. "I was practicing my sensory ability. When i'm calm and still i can sense up to twenty miles away other wise it's only like five when i'm not focusing i can sense within a mile radius." Hinata blinked in surprise and made a oh sound.

Naruto chuckled again and looked at her. "So anything i can help you with?" Hinata blushed and started to tap her fingers together looking down. She mumbled something that Naruto couldn't hear and he frowned. "What was that Hinata-san?" Hinata's blush darkened and taking a deep breath spoke again. "Could you help me with my taijutsu. I'm having trouble with our family style." Naruto frowned. "Your family is mostly earth users right?" Hinata nodded and Naruto pulled out a piece of chakra paper from his pouch. "Here channel some chakra into this." Hinata took it and after channeling some chakra watched as the paper split in two and became damp. Naruto laughed "No wonder your families style doesn't work. Your elements are water and air. Not earth." Hinata nodded and looked at him. "So what should i do?"

Naruto put his hand to his chin and thought before smiling and slamming his fist onto his palm. Well first we're going to go talk to your dad to see if he has any advice. and then we are going to see about making your own variation of your families style." Hinata blushed and nodded. "O..okay" Naruto blinked at her stutter. "You weren't stuttering a little bit ago. Why are you nervous?" She looked down and mumbled again. Naruto sighed and tapped his foot. Hinata blushed and looked up. "My father, i'm worried he will be upset with me." Naruto scoffed, "If he is then he is. That's his problem, i for one think that you being water and air based is better. it means you need a more flexible style. and with your families abilities that could be very good." Hinata nodded not talking as Naruto gathered his things and started to walk away with her quickly following.

* * *

Naruto walked with Hinata up to the gates of the Hyuga compound. Hinata seemed a little nervous but Naruto put that up to being with him. Walking up to the gate. Naruto bowed to the guard that was stationed there before speaking. "Hyuga-sama i wish to request a meeting with Hiashi-Sama." The man looked at him his eyes cold and pale. "And who may i tell him is requesting the meeting?" Naruto smiled. It was time to see if the announcement yesterday had any effect. "You may tell him that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze requests the meeting." He watched as the mans eyes widened before bowing low. "My apologies Namikaze-sama I did not recognize you I will go at once."

Naruto nodded and let out a sigh and groan as the man left. Hinata looked at him with curiosity. Naruto sighed again and answered he unasked question. "I don't like using my dad's name to get stuff. I would rather be know as Naruto Uzumaki instead of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. People just see me as my fathers son not as me." Hinata nodded in understanding. She had much of the same problem as did most clan heirs aside from one.

Both looked up to see the man from before leading another man who wore robes of a much finer make. The man stopped before them and bowed. "Namikaze-sama, Lady Hinata-san, Hiashi-sama will see you in the sun room. If you would follow me." Naruto nodded and walked after the man Hinata trailing behind him staring in wonder as the man hadn't sneered at her.

The man led the two of them into the main house and out to the back where a large open room that overlooked a beautiful garden stood. Naruto walked over to the window to see the garden as the man bowed again. "Lord Hiashi will be here momentarily." Naruto nodded and the man left. Naruto once again let out a sigh and then smiled as he looked at the garden. "You have a beautiful garden here Hinata." Hinata smiled sadly. "It was my moms before she passed away. When she did my father let me take over caring for it. I enjoy the work. I always have." Naruto nodded and went to say something when another voice spoke up. "And she does and amazing job of it to."

Naruto turned to see a man standing in the door way wearing the most elegant robes he had seen yet. His long black hair and pale eyes marked him of the family but this bare brow without the branch seal showed who he really was. Naruto bowed "Hiashi-sama." Hiashi laughed and waved away the greeting. "Don't worry about being formal. I know you hate it. And i only act that way because i have to." Naruto nodded and walked over to the small table in the middle of the room and sat down as Hiashi sat across from him and Hinata sat in-between them.

"So Naruto, what do i owe the honor of your visit. I take since it's not for a prank and Hinata is with you this has to do with her?" Hiashi asked. Naruto nodded and picked up the small cup of tea that Hinata had poured for him and her father. After thanking her he took a sip and smiled at the calming effect it had. Placing the cup down he looked up. "Hai, Hiashi-san. Hinata came to me while i was training with my Bloodlines and asked if i would help her train her family style. She informed me that it didn't seem to work for her at all." Hiashi nodded "Yes i have noticed that. But some of the women have found it difficult in the past to learn our style." Naruto nodded "That being said I had her use some chakra paper and checked her element affinity." Hiashi frowned. "Why she is earth like all Hyuga?" Naruto shook his head. "No Hiashi-san she's not."

Hiashi gasped and looked at him then Hinata. "What element then?" Naruto laughed. "Actually she as two. A rare thing indeed. They are Air and water." Hiashi nodded and brought his hand up to his chin. "I see. We never checked to see if anyone had a different affinity then earth so we always taught them the same." Naruto nodded and took a sip of his tea again. "I figured that. I came to ask your permission to help Hinata to develop a style that suits her better then the style she is using now. Obviously it needs to be based around the Juken, but I believe she needs a style that is more flexible then the Juken." Hiashi nodded and thought for a bit before nodding again. "Then you may help her Namikaze-sama, and if you need any help from the clan i am sure that her cousin Neji would be willing to help."

Naruto nodded and saw Hinata stiffen at the mention of her cousin's name. "I will take that into consideration. But i believe i have an idea already. I have been in all honesty studying your families style by watching and started to develop my own taijutsu style based off it that only i or someone like me can use." Hiashi raised and eye at that and Naruto smiled and pulled out a piece of chakra paper and channeled chakra into it. Hiashi gasped at what the paper did and Naruto nodded. "So you see, i have a good idea about how to help Hinata here." Hiashi nodded still staring at the remains of the chakra paper. Naruto chuckled and stood up. "Well Hiashi-sama I need to be going. I have more training to do before this week break is up and i am assigned a team." Hiashi nodded and looked up at Naruto. "Understood thank you for coming and revealing this knowledge to me." Naruto nodded and turned to leave. But he stomped and looked at Hinata. "Hinata, come by my place, the Uzumaki compound tomorrow and we will get you started on a new style." Hinata nodded and watched Naruto as he walked away.

* * *

Hiashi watched the boy leave before turning to look at his daughter. "When you go to him you will study and you will train your hardest. I now understand why you were unable to defeat Neji and Hanabi and i apologize for my disbelief in you." Hinata nodded and Hiashi stood up and opened the door and spoke to someone outside. "Go get me Neji" A quick affirmative and the sound of footsteps followed as Hinata's father returned to the table. Soon the door reopened to allow another Hyuga who could of been Hiashi's son walk in, His Konoha head band was in place on his forehead to hide the seal that branded him there. "You wished to see me Lord Hiashi?" Hiashi nodded and motioned towards Hinata. "I have discovered why my daughter has been having such a hard time learning our families style."

Neji looked at Hinata his face forming a sneer. "And why is that?" Hiashi caught his tone of voice and frowned. "Because unlike you, me, and every other Hyuga Hinata does not have a earth affinity." Neji's eyes widened and his sneer disappeared. "What does she have?" "Air and water." Neji nodded and looked down. "Yes that would contradict with our style. She will never be able to learn it." His sneer started to return and Hiashi nodded. "Precisely that is why she will be working with Naruto Uzumaki in creating a new style that is better suited for her." Neji gasped. "Sir the dead last, the failure. How can he help her especially as she is beyond help." Hiashi stood up and swung around kicking as he went and sent Neji into the wall. "That is enough. I will not hear you degrading my daughter and the Heir to the title of Clan Head ever again do you understand me?" Neji looked up fear in his eyes and nodded. The Hyuga clan head nodded and looked at his daughter. "Make sure to tell Uzumaki-san he is welcome to come here to help you train as well when you see him tomorrow." Hinata nodded to stunned to speak as her father left. Hinata sat there amazed at what had happened so far in her life just by going forward and asking Naruto for help.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he entered his home and walked towards his own garden in the center of his compound. The place had grown with the time and now it was a miniature forest with a small clearing in the center. That was where Naruto went. In the center of the clearing was a large pond with a single round platform in the middle. Koi Fish of all colors swam in the pond and once in a while their backs broke the surface of the water. Naruto sighed and walked to the round platform channeling chakra into his feet as he walked so he could walk across the water and took a lotus position on the ground. Then closing his eyes he focused and entered his mind.

Opening his eyes he once again beheld the large room where Kurama lived. And once again he wished he knew a way to change it. He sighed and walked over to the large fox and sat down next to it leaning his head back as the great fox breathed. "**You surprised me kit**" Kurama spoke up. Naruto opened an eye and looked at the crimson orb the gazed at him. "How so?" Kurama chuckled and shifted his size to his horse size and laid his head in Naruto's lap. "**I didn't think you could act so maturity and proper as you did while speaking to that Hyuga**." Naruto groaned and nodded. "Jiji drilled me a few years back on how to talk to people properly. One of his lessons was on manners and maturity. Trust me he can be a slave driver." Kurama laughed and nodded his head in understanding.

"**So what is your plan with the Hyuga girl that you have a crush on**?" Naruto stuttered and started two blush deeply as Kurama laughed at his reaction. "I don't have a crush on her you dame fox." Kurama gazed at him and snorted. "**Quit lying to your self kit. You forget i have access to your thoughts and feelings. I know how you feel about the girl. So i will ask again like i did two days ago. Why don't you tell her**?" Naruto looked down his hair covering his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Because she wouldn't be allowed to be with me." Kurama gazed at him and then sighed and curled up closer around his container. "**I'm sorry Kit. Once again i have taken something that is precious to you away**." Naruto reached out and grabbed the fox's head in a hug and shook his head. "No Kurama the village has done that. Not you, not my Tou-san, or Kaa-san. The village." Kurama sighed and nodded before pulling his head away and looking down at the boy. "**You best go kit tomorrow you begin training the Hyuga girl. And i have some things to begin teaching you as well**."

Naruto nodded and stood up. But before he left he looked around "Kurama is there a way for you or me to change this place to be better?" Kurama looked at him and then nodded. "**Of course there is. It's your mind you can change it when ever you want**." Naruto nodded and then smiled. Suddenly the area changed and they were in a large forest clearing with giant trees all around them and the sounds of birds and other animals filled the air. Kurama stared in amazement before growing to his full size and saw that he was still not big enough to reach the top of the trees. He turned to see Naruto smiling at him "Thought you would enjoy a bit of a more natural place for you." Kurama smiled and then with a lagh like yip jumped up and raced into the trees. Naruto smiled and left his mind. He did need to rest.

* * *

**An: Okay well there is chapter two. Now as i stated in the disclaimer i have decided on what to do with the poll. I will wait one week from today before closing the poll. and when the poll is closed i will upload a chapter with the results. So for one more week after this chapter if you haven't voted yet and i know who has and who hasn't then you have that long to vote. Now here is the curent results of the poll**

**Team set up for Naruto:Rise of the Fox sage**

**_1. Original Team 7 from anime/manga 5_**

**_2. Switched around teams (Ex:Naruto,Kiba,Hinata,Kakashi) 6_**

**_3. A single OC and one canon character 0_**

**_4. two OC characters 3_**

**So we can see who is in the lead right now but it is still any mans game. So once again the poll will remain open for one more week and then it is coming down and all votes will be recounted and reviewed. The wining will happen. Oh and in the likely hood their is a tie...well you will have to see.**

**As always Fave, Follow, and Review**

**Arigatou**


	5. Poll closed

**Okay everyone I know i said i would wait one week but my writing fingers are itching and i don't want to write a new story so I am closing the poll and starting the new chapter. Here are the final reasults.**

_**Team set up for Naruto:Rise of the Fox sage**_

**_1. Original Team 7 from anime/manga 6_**

**_2. Switched around teams (Ex:Naruto,Kiba,Hinata,Kakashi) 12_**

**_3. A single OC and one canon character 0_**

**_4. two OC characters 6_**

**So there we are. I will now begin working on the next chapter with switched around teams.**

**On another note i posted a quick one-shot of a story idea that poped into my head the other day. Like I said tho i'm not really wanting to write another story and lose my flow with this one but if enough people like the idea i might. so on that note look at the one shot and tell me what you all think. Should I write it along with this one or hold off.**

**Thanks and hopefully i will have the next chapter up soon.**

**Arigatou**


	6. The new Team 7

**Ki-Ki: Hello every one and here is chapter five**

**Naruto: Why did you end the Poll early. Did you really have to do that.**

**Ki-Ki: I was itching to write. And besides it's plain who would of won. I mean come on. Look at what the reesults were.**

**Naruto: Still say you should of waited.**

**Ki-Ki: Why so you could be on a team with Sakura-Chan**

**Naruto: OH hell no, not that pink ****banshee**

**Ki-Ki: Good then stop complaining and do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: Fine. Kitsune-Kiubbi does not own my series. If he did. Sauske would be more like he is in this chapter.**

* * *

"Hello"-normal speech

"**hello**"-Demon/summon speech

"_hello_"-normal thoughts/mental voice

**"_hello_"-**Demon/Summon thoughts or mental voice

"**hello**"-Technique

* * *

**Chapter Five: The new Team 7**

**One week later**

The night sky shone brightly with a full moon as around it the stars shined brightly against the dark sky. No clouds blocked out the sight so it was their for all to see. Beneath this beautiful sight the village of Konoha began to prepare for the next day by ending their own. Stores closed their windows and doors. Mothers called their children for dinner and husbands laughed as their children argued for a few more minutes of play time.

Yet this peaceful image was not held withing the homes of some of the younger generation. Specifically those about to become full on ninja and placed within a team of their class mates. And among that generation were nine individuals who were counted as the next generation of great ninja. All of these nine were at the top of their class and were trained to be the best. They were clan heirs and geniuses. Yet six of these nine all had one thought on their mind. And it was due to this thought that those six were gathered together in one of the training fields of Konoha to talk about the next day.

The clearing was a normal one. Open and surrounded by trees. Yet within it were three wooden poles and a stone monument. Five of the six young people sat around the clearing waiting on the sixth member of their group. Ino Yamanaka sat against one of the poles with her arms crossed and looking up at the night sky. Shino Aburame stood on the other side of the pole leaning against it and looked down at his hand that had a single beetle on one of his fingers. Chōji Akimichi stood near the stone monument with his arms crossed talking to Kiba Inuzuka who was standing next to him with his canine companion Akamaru on top of his head sleeping. The last of the five Sakura Haruno sat on one of the other three poles dangling her legs and looking down at the ground.

Finally the sixth member of the group appeared but he wasn't alone. Shikamaru Nara stood in the center of the field looking at every one with a bored expression and standing next to him was another young man. One of the nine that people called a prodigy. Sasuke Uchiha the last of his clan and heir of said clan stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed as he heard the others gasp.

"Sasuke-Kun" yelled out both Ino and Sakura as they gazed at the boy with hearts in their eyes. Sasuke just sighed and shook his head before looking at Shikamaru. "So what did you want me to come here for?" Shikamaru looked at him and sighed. "I asked you here because aside from Hinata your the only one of us to have spoken with and been around Naruto since the announcement."

Sakura and Ino stopped and stared at the two boys as if they had grown two heads. "What are you talking about Shikamaru, Sasuke-Kun would never hang out with Naruto-Baka." Sakura stated even tho she knew he did from her watching him. Shikamaru looked at her and then sighed. "Sakura i suggest you be quiet because you don't know what your talking about." He turned and walked over to the memorial before leaning against it and then sighing. "Okay every one report." he stated.

Shino stood up straight and walked into the center of the field. "Me and my bugs have watched Naruto for the past week and we have noticed that he has gone through very interesting training. He seems to have mastered three chakra training exercises and has begun training in elemental chakra tho i don't know what type as my bugs couldn't detect that." Shikamaru nodded and looked at Ino, "Your go." Ino nodded and looked at him. 'He hasn't been going to much of the stores around the area tho for the most part that's because some of them don't want to let him in tho i don't know why. Also he has purchased some strange items. For one a Chakra sphere as well as some special made clothes."

Shikamaru nodded again and looked at Sakura. She sighed and looked away. "He has trained in both his own home and in the forest surrounding Konoha tho i don't know where at due to him always noticing where i am even when i use a genjutsu." Shino nodded at that. "Yes he seems to easily detect anyone to thing." Shikamaru frowned and then looked at Choji and Kiba. "What about you two?" Kiba grunted "Same as Sakura, can't get close before he notices us. Choji found out from some of the shop owners that their seems to be an old grudge against the brat tho no one will tell us said their not allowed to." Choji nodded to confirm that.

Shikamaru sighed and looked up. "Okay so here is what we have. Naruto has mastered chakra control and has begun work on training in elemental chakra. He has purchased items of an unknown use from the few shops that will let him in when others won't due to some secret that is forbidden from all to know yet they all know. He is able to detect any one and thing around him probably form a distance and moves from training area to training area." The others aside from Sauske nodded and Shikamaru nodded before looking at Sauske. "Okay Uchiha now do you see why we brought you here. As of now Naruto has become a wild card and no one knows his true potential. No wait only Hinata knows his possible potential and she won't share due to them training together. So what can you share with us."

Sauske closed his eyes and looked down as if he was thinking. Every one stared at him and then blinked in surprise as he gained a smirk and started to chuckle. "You really think i'm gonna tell you what he can do?" Sauske opened his eyes and gazed at all of them. "I will say this much. The dube isn't a dube. If he wanted he could have been the rookie of the year. He let me have that title and honor as he didn't want it."

The all stared at him as he turned and walked away. "I will also say this." He stopped and looked at them. "When i go after the man i am after, I will be asking the dube for his assistance." Everyone opened their eyes at that. It was a well know fact that Sauske wanted to kill his brother and that he wanted to do it alone. That he would accept help, no that he would ask for Naruto's help spoke a lot. Sauske smirked and jumped away leaving a group of astonished genin. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head before uttering his trade mark word. "Troublesome"

* * *

While the seven of them were gathered the person of their interest sat down on the back porch of his home staring down at a board with small stones of different colors on it. On the other side of the board rested a round crystal ball on a small cushion. Naruto raised his arm and moved a piece before saying. "Your move." At first nothing happened then the crystal ball glowed a golden color and arm made of chakra and tipped with a clawed hand reached out and moved its own piece. "_**Your go Kit**_" spoke a voice from the crystal ball as the glow faded.

Naruto nodded and began to think as a man who sat leaning against one of the poles that held the porch roof up read an orange book yet watched the game. His hair was silver and seemed to defy gravity and he had a face mask on with his forehead protector covering his left eye. The man kept reading and then spoke up as a thought came to him.

"So Kyuubi-sama tell me, what is the relationship between the biju and the human descendants of the sage?" Naruto blinked and looked up before looking at the man and then looking at the crystal ball. "You know i am wonder about that myself." They heard a chuckle and then the ball glowed again before the voice of Kurama spoke from the ball. "_**Well I guess you could say we are cousins of a sort. Or more like I'm an uncle and they are my nieces and nephews. Does that answer your question Kakashi-san**_." The man, Kakashi, looked up from his book and nodded. "For the most part. So since you are sealed within Naruto and he has begun to absorb your chakra would that make him related to the other biju?"

Kurama chuckled and the ball flashed. "_**You know for a human you are quite perceptive**_." Kakashi closed his eye in a 'eye smile' before bowing his head. "Thanks" Kurama chuckled again. "_**You're welcome. And to answer your question yes he is. All Biju are siblings and their jinchuriki are the same. In fact to the others like Naruto he is their brother**_." Kakashi nodded and looked back at his book. "Okay thank you."

Kurama chuckled and then fell silent again as Naruto moved another piece on the board.

* * *

The next morning the sun filtered down upon the form of a blond young man who laid in a large four-poster bed. Around the room were no signs of a child occupying it yet it signs of an adult in the form of a neat and organized desk, a book shelf that was alphabetized and no dirty laundry on the floor. As the light got brighter the boy groaned and sat up. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms.

Naruto stared around him at what was once his parents room. At first it had been weird staying in the room but over time Naruto became accustomed to it and began to personalize it. He sighed and swung his feet over the bed and looked at the clock. "_Still have a bit before i need to be at the academy. He he i bet they will be shocked to see me. Won't they Kurama-san_" Within his mind Kurama opened one eyes and smiled. "_**I would say so kit after all they all thought you failed**_." Naruto nodded and stood up and walked towards his dresser. "Well better get dressed for the new day."

A few minutes later found Naruto dressed in a new outfit with a sword strapped across his back. His outfit consisted of a black vest with red trim around it over a black t-shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol of an orange spiral on the left shoulder and the Namikaze clan symbol of a red cross with a white diamond back plane. His pants were basic black shinobi pants and his sandals the same. His Konoha band was wrapped around his right bicep and his sword was strapped across his back.

The sword was his most recent addition to his attire. Naruto looked at it a slight smile on his face as he remembered finding it in the house.

Flashback

Naruto sat at the desk in the Giant library going over the many scrolls of jutsu's that the two clans had. Currently he was reading over a scroll about a technique called** Futon: Suraisu-fu no jutsu**(Wind release: Slicing wind technique). The scroll said it was a Jonin level Futon technique. But that if the user was a student of Kenjutsu then they could channel the technique through their blade for a more powerful and controlled technique.

Naruto sat back and frowned. "_Hmm, what do you think Kurama_." Kurama sat in his new forest thinking as he thought over the information the scroll had. "_**Well Kit it is a good idea and that is a good technique to have under your belt. As for a sword I know just the blade. Go to your clans armory and i will direct you from their**_."

Naruto stood up and ran out of the room and towards the building that was his clan's armory. Entering he stopped and waited. "_**Okay kit. Go to the back left corner. Their you will find a closed cabinet the sword I suggest for you is in their**_." Naruto nodded again and went to the specified place to see that what Kurama described as a cabinet standing their. Naruto walked forward and grabbing the handles opened the doors to see the sword.

Naruto froze as he stared at the blade before him. It was a katana but their were some things that made it stand out. First the handle was wrapped in black leather in a criss-cross pattern. Red underneath it made the diamonds that the black leather created stand out. The Hilt was non-existent instead the handle morphed into a fox's head that was open-mouthed and from the mouth of the fox came the blade it's self. The metal of the blade tho was what really stood out. Sitting their shining like it had just been made was a blade made of pure black metal. along the top half of the blade Naruto could make out a pattern of some kind. As he leaned closer he finally saw what it was. Traveling down the blade was what Naruto could only describe as a storm of nature. Fire sprouted from the fox's mouth that turned into lightning that turned into water that turned into earth and turned into air.

Naruto stared at the blade for he didn't know how long before taking it off the shelf and holding it. "_Does it have a name_?" Kurama chuckled at the awed voice of the boy. "_**Yes it is called. Genso buredo(element blade). It was a gift to your mother from her father before she left whirlpool**_." Naruto stared at the blade and then smiled. He reached in and grabbed the sheath that was made of black leather like the handle and placed the sword in it before smiling and turning to return to the library with a giant smile. "_Looks like i need to learn a Kenjutsu style_."

End Flashback

Naruto chuckled at the memory and turned towards his fridge to get something to eat knowing that he had a long day ahead of him

* * *

Naruto sighed as he entered the academy and walked down the hall towards his classroom. He chuckled at the thought of his classmates reaction to him being their and then frowned as he realized that they probably already knew due to their parents. He shrugged and kept walking the thought not bothering him surprisingly.

He finally reached to door to his classroom and stood in front of it. "_**Getting cold feet Kit**_." Naruto chuckled. "_No just nervous i guess. Once i walk through this door i become a full ninja_." Kurama nodded within Naruto's mind. "_**Quick question kit**_." Naruto nodded "_Go ahead_." Kurama twitched his tails nervously and looked up at the towering trees. "_**Will you tell your team about me**_?" Naruto sighed and remained silent before nodding. "_Hai, i will. I won't hold that type of secret from them_." Kurama nodded and sighed. "_**Then do so with my blessing Kit**_." Naruto nodded and took another deep breath. ~_Here we go_~ he thought.

Opening the door Naruto walked in and looked around. His many class mates looked up and stared at him. They all froze as they looked at him. Naruto chuckled and walked into the room closing the door behind him and walked over to where Sauske was sitting before sitting down next to him. "Hey Teme." Sauske looked over at him and smiled. "Hey dube." Both turned and looked as they heard a loud thunk and looked to see about half of the class had just fell back in their chairs from a dead faint. Naruto chuckled and looked at Sauske. "Looks like their surprised at us." Sauske nodded. "Can you blame them. I mean think about how we acted in class towards each other." Naruto laughed and nodded "That's for sure. They never realized it was just that. An act."

Both boys chuckled and looked up once again as a commotion was heard at the door. Naruto and Sauske both sweat dropped as they saw Ino and Sakura arguing loudly in the door way. "Looks like your fan clubs here" Naruto chuckled. Sauske groaned and hid his head in his shirt a bit like a dark-haired girl who at that moment walked up and smiled at the two boys. "Hello Naruto-kun, hello Sauske-san. So you mind if i sit with you two?" Both Naruto and Sauske smiled at the girl and nodded. "Of course Hinata." Sauske said politely. Hinata smiled and took the seat next to Naruto as the two girls at the door stopped arguing and Sakura walked up. She went to speak and then stopped as she saw both Naruto and Hinata sitting with Sauske. Naruto smiled and looked at Sauske and idea popping into his head.

"So Sauske, after we are done for the day want to meet up for ramen." Sauske smiled and shook his head. "You and ramen, i swear it's like and addiction." Naruto chucked at that and rubbed the back of his head as Sauske nodded. "Eh sure why not. Want to join us Hinata?" Said girl blushed a little before nodding. "S..sure. I'd like t..that." Naruto and Sauske smiled at her before looking up to see Sakura with her jaw now on the ground and her eyes the size of dinner plates. She raised a shaking hand and pointed between Sauske and Naruto. "You two are friends." she stammered out.

Sauske and Naruto grinned and looked at each other before looking at her and at the same time answered her. "Yep" Sakura just stared and then quickly with the voice she had become know for yelled out. "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN. YOU HAVE ALWAYS HATED EACH OTHER." Sauske shook his head as Naruto laughed. "Don't tell me you guys fell for that whole thing." Sakura and the entire class who at that point was listening in blinked and nodded. "Well yeah." said a random student. "You two are so different why wouldn't you hate each other?" Sauske smirked and looked at naruto. "You tell them Dube, i want to see their faces." Naruto smiled and looked at them. "Well it's like this."

**Flashback**

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage's desk staring at the old man in shock and slight disbelief. "What do you mean he's gone. He promised to help me get ready for the academy." Sarutobi sighed and pulled his hat down and looked out the window. "It's complicated Naruto and your to young to understand." Unfortunately for him that was the wrong choice of words. "TO YOUNG. TO YOUNG. I'M BEATEN AND ATTACKED 24/7 AND I'M TO YOUNG FOR THE KNOWLEDGE YOU HAVE FOR ME. WHAT SORT OF FUCKED UP LOGIC IS THAT YOU OLD BASTARD." Sarutobi whipped his head around and stared at Naruto who now stood with his fists clenched and was glaring at the hokage with rage filled eyes.

Sarutobi sighed and then nodded. "Fine i will tell you. But i need to get someone else here first." Naruto nodded and sat down in the chair that he always used when he was there. Sarutobi snapped his fingers and an ANBU with a dog mask appeared. "Dog go get Sauske-kun for us would you." Dog nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves as Sarutobi turned to look at Naruto. "I"m sorry Naruto that was a poor choice of words one my part." Naruto shook his head and looked down guilty. "No jiji, i shouldn't have yelled like that. "m sorry." Sarutobi blinked in surprise before sitting back and staring at his adoptive grandson. ~You are full of surprises Naruto-kun. To be so mature at such and age. But you had to grow to fast didn't you~

The two stayed like that until a knock at the door came and Sarutobi looked up. "Come in" The door opened and a boy with black hair and eyes walked in and looked at the hokage. "You wanted to see me sir?" He asked in an emotion less voice. Sarutobi flinched at the voice and nodded. "Yes please sit down. I was just about to tell young Naruto-Kun here about your brother." Sauske looked at naruto and naruto at him. Naruto was the first to speak. "Your brother told me a lot about you. Your lucky you had him as your brother. I wish he had been mine." He looked away sadly and Sauske furrowed his brow and clenched his fists. "I wish he wasn't my brother." he said quietly. Naruto was surprised and went to ask why when Sarutobi spoke up again. "Please sit down Sauske so i may tell Naruto what happened." Sauske nodded and sat down as Sarutobi began to tell Naruto what happened to the Uchiha clan and Sauske's brother Itachi's involvement.

Naruto sat there at first startled and then his hands clenched into fists and her started to shake all over his body. As Sarutobi finished both him and Sauske were staring at Naruto curiously at his reaction. It wasn't what they expected. "I'LL KILL HIM. THAT HYPOCRITE. ALL HE PREACHED ABOUT WAS LOYALTY TO CLAN AND VILLAGE AND HE GOES AND DOES THIS. HE IS SCUM NO HE IS WORSE THEN SCUM. HE IS UNFORGIVABLE." Sauske sat watching and listening to Naruto his eyes wide in amazement. Here was someone who shared in his hate for his brother and wanted him dead as much as him.

Sarutobi just sat there and waited for Naruto to finish he was used to such outbursts. Naruto was loyal to a fault. It was something that amazed Sarutobi and made him smile. No matter what the village threw at him he was the loyal Konoha. He mentally smiled at his surrogate grandson and watched as naruto calmed down.

As Naruto calmed down Sauske decided to ask him something. "How did you know my brother?" Naruto looked at him. His mind was still in turmoil but he answered any way. "Itachi was helping my train to defend myself against the villagers. He was teaching me what he could about the ninja ways." Sauske blinked in surprise and then a glare came to his face. "He never helped train me." Naruto's eyes widened and then he clenched his fists again and looked down his mind racing and then looked up determination in his eyes. He looked at Sauske and nodded. "Then i will teach you everything he taught me." Sauske's eyes widened and then he smiled. It was more of a smirk but to him it was a smile. "Ok, that sounds like a plan."

Sarutobi sat back eyes wide in shock and amazement at the two boys in front of him. In truth he was going to try to encourage a friendship between the two of them but this was much better. ~_They barley know each other and already they are becoming ally's. Allies in the goal to take down Itachi yet but that is the first thing they have in common. I would bet money that in time those two will become like brothers_.~

**End Flashback**

"And since then me and Sauske have hung out and getting to know each other. Yeah i call him Teme, and he Calls me Dube but it's more of a joke between us then insults. sort of like nicknames." Naruto said as he finished his story to the class.

Everyone stared in shock except of Naruto, Sauske and Hinata. The girl had heard the story when she started to train with both boys after Naruto invited Sauske over to join them in training. Sakura was about to speak when the door opened again and Iruka walked in. "Alright everyone please take your seats and we will begin." Sakura sighed and walked up to sit next to Kiba who placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly and then looked at Naruto. ~Who are you Uzumaki?~

The next three hours was spent listening to Iruka give speeches about what it meant to be a ninja and ones duties. Naruto sat back his eyes closed in meditation. He would have remained that way had Iruka not stopped talking and started to get serious.

"Okay every one i think I've bored you enough now. Sorry but i had to get one last lecture in before you all left me." Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. "It's okay Nii-san. Just hurry up and tell us who our team mates and sensi's are." Everyone nodded and Iruka smirked at his 'brother' before picking up a paper and nodding. "Okay then here are the team assignments. Team 1...(Teams 1-6 are unimportant as only teams 7-10 go past the chunin exams).

"Okay now Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" Naruto smiled "Sauske Uchiha" A smirk and a exchange of smiles between the two boys. "And Hinata Hyuga." At that there was a sudden silence and then an ear screeching noise as every female aside from Hinata screeched at the top of their lungs "NOOOOO!" "WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN. THE HOKAGE SET UP THESE TEAMS AND THAT IS THE END OF IT." Iruka yelled while his head suddenly swelled up three times its normal size. Iruka sighed and continued. "You will be trained by Kakashi Hatake. Now team eight is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abruma, and Sakura Haruno, you will be led by Kurenai Yūhi... (The rest are same as cannon.)

Iruka looked up at the class as he finished saying the last team. "Okay every one. Go have lunch and then come back to meet up with your new sensi's." Every one quickly got up and filed out to eat lunch outside.

* * *

As the new Genin of Konoha were learning their teams. Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in front of the council sighing and rubbing his temples.

"Lord Hokage, you can not seriously have placed that Demon on the same team as Sauske-Kun." yelled a green haired woman who was a member of the civilian council. "Sarutobi glared at her and shook his head. "Yes i did place Naruto-Kun on the same team as Sauske-Kun. Unbeknownst to the council Naruto and Sauske have known each other for years and have developed a close bond. In fact i asked them what they would do if i placed them on separate teams and they both almost put a kunai through my head at the notion." He chuckled at the memory and looked up.

"But Hokage-Sama, That boy is a Demon. You cannot seriously be considering letting him become a ninja?" Sarutobi went to respond when a hand slammed down on the table and every one looked to see Hiashi Hyuga glaring at the person who had spoke. "Need I remind you that Naruto-sama is the son of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. As such he is the last of his clan just like Sauske is. And not only that but he is also the last known Uzumaki alive. HAve you forgotten who that clan is to Konoha. If so look down at the table and remember." He said pointing at the Council table that had the large Uzumaki swirl on it with the Konoha leaf symbol on top of that. "You ought to show proper respect to him as is his right as the last of Two Great Clans."

The Civilian scoffed and glared at the Hyuga. "Really. I don't believe for an instance that that Demon is the son of the Fourth. I say he faked everything and has warped all your minds." At That Sarutobi stood up and slammed his fist on his desk and released a sudden burst of KI (Killing Intent) "ENOUGH. I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU CIVILIANS INTERFERING IN NINJA MATTERS. THE ONLY REASON YOU HAD ANY SAY IN NARUTO'S LIFE BEFORE WAS BECAUSE HE WAS AMONG THE CIVILIANS DUE TO HIS ORPHAN STATUS. WELL NOW HE IS A NINJA AND A MEMBER OF TWO OF THE MOST POWERFUL OF NINJA CLANS AND AS SUCH FALLS OUTSIDE YOUR RIGHTS TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HIM. NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH. AND SO HELP ME IF I HEAR ANY OF YOU CALL HIM A DEMON ONE MORE TIME I WILL SEND YOU TO IBIKI AFTER THROWING YOU OUT THAT WINDOW AND NOT EVEN KAMI WILL STOP ME." The civilians paled and those standing up sat down quickly. Sarutobi sighed and then sat down. "Good now where were we..."

* * *

It was a few hours later and all the genin teams had been picked up y their Jonin sensi's. All but one.

"I"m gonna kill you Kakashi." Naruto growled as he stood leaning against the wall near the window. Sauske looked at him and frowned. "Why?" Naruto looked at him. "Because One he came over for a little while last night and never told me he was gonna be our sensi. And Two because he is three hours late. Ugh Given the option i would so..." He stopped and a devilish smirk came across his face. "Hey Sauske. Remember those element seals i started making last week?" Sauske nodded wondering what that had to do with this. Then his eyes widened and he gained a grin equal to Naruto's. "Do it."

Naruto chuckled and stood up and walked over to the door. Hinata watched him a slight smile on her face. After hanging out with both boys she had developed a small like for pranks. In truth she had always enjoyed the pranks Naruto had pulled. But his newest ones were even better as he used seals and other ninja arts to pull them off.

Naruto pulled out a brush and some special chakra ink and placed a seal on the floor in the door way right where their sensi would have to step. Then placing his palm on it he channeled a small bit of electric chakra into it. Enough to cause a bit of paralysis. Then he stepped back and repeated the process before he returned to his spot against the wall after closing the door. "Now we wait."

It was only a few minutes later that they heard footsteps heading towards their room and the door opened. Naruto smiled as a foot stepped right on the seal and a loud yell was heard as their sensi fell forward his entire body frozen stiff in paralysis. He lifted his eyes up to look at his team and then spoke up. "My first impression of you. Your a clever bunch to set this trap." Then he poofed into smoke and suddenly walked into the room reading a orange book that Naruto recognized. "But not clever enough." Naruto smirked and both Hinata and Sauske started to laugh. Kakashi looked at them frowning. "What's so funny?" Naruto grinned and pointed down at Kakashi's feet.

Said man looked down and his one visible eye widened as he saw a seal appear beneath him. "Oh, that's why he said before the seal activated and he was frozen in place by the electricity. Naruto then let go of his laughter and started to roll on the floor laughing as his plan worked. Kakashi just eye smiled as he tried to move and spoke up. 'Very good now everyone go to the top to the hokage building and i will meet you their." Naruto got up still laughing and walked out followed closely by Hinata and Sauske. Naruto stopped and looked at Kakashi. "That should wear off in about thirty minutes. see you then sensi." With that him and his new team left heading towards their meeting spot as kakashi smiled to himself.~_this will be fun_~ he thought as he waited for the seal to wear off.

Forty minutes later found the four of them on top of the hokage tower looking out over the village. Kakashi looked at them and smiled. "Okay to start let's get to know one another. Tell us all your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." He pointed at Naruto and eye smiled. "You first whiskers." Naruto smirked and stood up. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. My likes are Ramen, Foxes, Training, and learning. My dislikes are traitors, lyers, perverts, the time it takes to cook rammen and anyone who judges someone for something that's out of their control. My hobbies are training, developing new jujitsu, and meditating. My dream is to become a better Hokage then my father, revive both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans or merge them into one clan, one day have a family, and kill two specific people."

Kakashi stared at him slightly stunned at what he had said. ~_Well some of that was a surprise and some of that was completely new. I wonder who he wants to kill_.~ He turned and looked at Hinata "Okay, jacket your go." Naruto and Sauske sent him glares for teasing her but Kakashi ignored it or at least appeared to when in fact he was thinking ~_Note to self. Don't insult or tease Hinata if i value my life_.~ Hinata stood up and began speaking. "My name is Hinata Hyuga. My likes are training, friends, and dogs. My dislikes are bats, people who are mean to others, perverts, and the color pink. My hobbies are gardening, bird watching, and studying new things. My dream is to one day lead my clan well and get rid of the caged bird seal that is placed on the branch family of my clan."

Kakashi nodded ~_Again surprises their. I remember her profile saying that she was shy and un-confident. I wonder what changed that. Was it an act like Naruto and Sauske or has something given her confidence_.~ He pointed at Sauske next "Okay Emo your go." Once again he got glares but this time from all three of them. He appeared to ignore them but like last time thought differently. ~_Okay so they all defend and look out for each other. Seems they know each other pretty well_.~

Sauske didn't stand up and just placed his hands under his chin (Like in the anime/manga) "My likes are training and being with my friends." he said glancing at Naruto and Hinata something that kakashi noted. "My dislikes are many and my only hobby is training. My dream is to revive the Uchiha clan and kill a certain person." Kakashi nodded ~_Once again a slight surprise. And have a feeling i know who he wants to kill. Hmm, i wonder if that is one of the people Naruto wants to kill. I will have to speak to the Hokage about this_.~

Eye smiling Kakashi nodded and stood up. "Okay my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your concern as are my dislikes. My hobbies hmm don't have any and as for my dreams well we will get back to that." He eye smiled and quickly moved his head as three kunai flew past him. ~_Again note to self don't taunt them like that if i want to live_.~ With that he stood of and clapped his hands together. "Okay then guys with that meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at seven." He stood up to leave and then stopped "Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw up." With that said he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. Hinata looked at him frowning. "Whats funny?" Naruto smiled at her. "Simple. My father did that same thing when he was Kakashi-sensi's sensi. Go ahead and eat breakfast tomorrow guys and let's meet at six thirty instead of seven. If he's late again i will deal with him." The two of them nodded and took off towards their respective homes as Naruto turned and stared up at the statue of his father. Hope i do you proud dad. Because when the time comes i am gonna surpass you." With that he turned and headed home.

Kakashi stood on a roof over looking every thing and smiled. ~_Naruto is a lot like sensi. A born leader_.~ he looked up at the face of his sensi and smiled before turning to go report to the hokage.

* * *

That night as Naruto slept Kurama ran through the forest that was Naruto's mindscape. He wasn't running just for the joy of it. No he had felt a sudden emergence of chakra that he recognized and was running towards it's location. ~_**How can i sense this. This chakra shouldn't be here not in the kit**_.~ HE ran untill he came to a stunning sight. IT was another clearing int the great forest one he hadn't ever seen. In it's center was a cottage like one would find out in the woods. Kurama walked towards it and looked in the window and his great red eye widened at what he saw. ~_**How is this possible**_?~

* * *

**Okay and there is the new chapter. AND OMG ITS MY LONGEST YET.**

**Okay so some notes on this chapter. First the scene with the konoha nine was to show that they already have a strong bond between them.**

**Second the crystal ball that had Kurama's chakra was an idea i got that i am gona build on. I will get more into that in a later chapter maby the next.**

**Third the sword is basically how Ichigo's banki sword looks minus he hilt guard and chain and with the details i added. **

**Fourth i decided to make Sauske not a prick. I"m sorry i'm not a sauske basher. nor a sakura basher. Those that are that is your right as is this my right. If you don't like it and want to read a story that has bashing stop reading and go read a different story.**

**And fifth and this is about the story in general. I have had people asking about making Kurama female, sorry but no not in this story. Kurama is a male. even in the manga/anime he is male. Even in the alternate world move he is male. and in here he is male. So don't ask me to make him female. I may write a fem kyu story in the future when i'm done with this one or if i decide to take a break but until i do he is a he.**

**Well you all know the drill fave, follow and review**

**arigatou**


	7. Night out

**Okay every one here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

**I do not own naruto**

* * *

"Hello"-normal speech

"**hello**"-Demon/summon speech

"_hello_"-normal thoughts/mental voice

**"_hello_"-**Demon/Summon thoughts or mental voice

"**hello**"-Technique

* * *

**Chapter 6: Night out**

Naruto sat in the center courtyard of his home with his eyes closed as he meditated. Or at least that's how it seemed. In reality he was actually undergoing training from Kurama. The fox had decided that as his host Naruto should learn all the skills and techniques of the Kitsune's and fox's. And also learn about the true nature of the Biju. And to teach him that knowledge he had Naruto enter into his mindscape so as to learn from the great fox himself.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto sat in the clearing he had made for Kurama. He wasn't wearing his usual black and red attire. Instead he was clothed in black and red robes similar to the robes of priests in a distant land. ( Psijic robes in skyrim )

Before him sat Kurama in his full size. The great fox was looking down at Naruto and telling him about the reason that the Biju were actually made.

"**You know kit how us biju came to be but you don't know why. At our creation the sage of the six path's gave each of us a task that we were to each undertake. He also delegated out to us where we would live and protect**." Naruto nodded and continued to listen. "**As you know i was given here the forest surrounding Konohagakure. The one tail, Shukaku, was given the desert of Sunagakure. He was tasked with containing the desert in place and not allowing it to roam and ravage the land**."

"**Next was the Two tails, Matatabi, of Kumogakure. She was given the task of controlling the fires of the wild and not letting them ravage the world. Then there is the Three tails, Isobu, of Kirigakure. HE was the master of water and tasked with guardianship of the seas**." He paused and checked to make sure that Naruto was still listening. When he saw that he was he continued. "**Next is the four tails, Son Goku, of Iwagakure. He was the guardian of the beasts keeping watch over the many and the few. Next is The five tails, Kokuo, of Iwagakure. His task was to spread joy." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and Kurama laughed. "Yes i know a strange task but you see he was based of of a horse and dolphin when the sage made him and they are two of the most playful animals in the world so he was tasked with spreading joy**."

Naruto shrugged and waited for Kurama to continue. "**Now the six tails, Saiken, of Kirigakure. She was tasked with the purpose of healing. A task she passed onto her many children**." Naruto frowned as he thought of that. "So the slug contract?" Kurama nodded. "**Correct. Those slugs are the descendants of Saiken**." Naruto nodded and Kurama continued on. "**Next is the Seven tails, Chomei, of Takigakure. She was tasked with controlling the insects of the world. Once again something passed onto certain beings**." Naruto nodded. "The Abruma." Kurama nodded. "**Among others yes. Now next we have the eight tails, Gyuki, of Kumogakure. He was tasked with helping the land grow and change**."

Kurama stopped and sighed before he finished his lecture. "**And finally there is me. The nine tails. I was given the task of governing my brethren and also given the additional task of insuring that the lands of nature remain unblemished**." Naruto looked at him and nodded. "So that's why your here. Konoha is surrounded by the largest forest in the world as such you are guarding it." Kurama nodded. "**Yes but i am also here because this is the best place for me to connect to nature and use pure nature chakra**." Naruto frowned. "Nature chakra?" Kurama nodded. "**Yes nature chakra but that is a lesson for later. Right now someone is approaching so you had best go**."

Outside

Naruto opened his eyes to see his courtyard. He was once again in his customary outfit. Sighing he stood up and stretched his back and let out a groan as his spine popped back into place. He looked up to see it was almost night. "_Hmm, better see who's here and then go to bed. Kakashi-Sensai probably has something big planned_." Sighing he walked into his home and headed towards the door. "_Well let's see who's here_." he thought as he opened the door.

The person at the door let out a quick yelp and jumped back as the door in front of them opened right as they were about to knock. Naruto stared at the person standing on his door step and was surprised at who he saw.

Standing on his porch was one of the four ice queens of Konoha. Her black hair and full figure was a common sight among the women of the village but it was her ruby red eyes that gave away who she was. Kurenai, the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha, and the love interest of Asuma Sarutobi.

Naruto blinked in surprise before speaking. "Evening Kurenai-san, what brings you here at this late hour?" Kurenai blinked in surprise at his words. before shaking her head and smiling. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to join me and a few friends of mine for dinner tonight at our favorite restaurant."

To say Naruto was surprised would be an understatement.

"Um sure let me jut grab my things and I can go." He stepped to the side and held the door open. "Why don't you come in an relax while i get ready." Kurenai smiled and nodded. "Thank you." she said as she walked into his house.

Naruto closed the door and quickly rushed upstairs to get ready.

Kurenai looked around the room she was in that acted as the entry way for the house. "_Hmm, pretty tidy for a kid especially one like Naruto. But if Kakashi and Tsume were telling us the truth there is a lot more to that kid then he let us think_." She turned to look at the stair case that said blond had taken. "_Hmm, wonder if they will stick him in the CRA_?"

With Naruto

Naruto sighed as he went through his closet before picking out a outfit. Quickly throwing it on he grabbed his money pouch which he had replaced from his old green frog to a black pouch with red fox's head stitched on it. He tucked it into one of the pockets on the vest he wore and then grabbed is gear bag. He knew he wouldn't need it but he always took it with him. Especially as it had sealed away supplies also in it. "_Better to have it and not need it, then need it and not have it_" he thought as he soured the room for anything else he may need.

He went to walk out the door when he froze and turned to the only piece of 'fancy' furniture in his room. A polished Cherry wood sword rack with a single sword placed on it. Walking over to it he grabbed the sword and thought about taking it. "_I do want it to become a part of my daily routine. And it does match all of my outfits_." He got quiet as he thought when suddenly Kurama spoke up from within his mind. "_**Take it with you Kit**_." Naruto blinked in surprise. "_Oh, do you mind me asking why_?" Kurama shrugged from within the clearing he had been teaching Naruto in. "_**Call it a gut feeling. I think you should keep that sword on you at all times. Something tells me that it's important**_." Naruto nodded and with no hesitation strapped the sword to his back. "_Sounds good to me_" he replied as he turned and headed towards the stairs.

As Naruto started down the stairs he stopped as he saw Kurenai bent over looking at a picture of both of his parents sitting in the forest. His eyes roved over her body and he couldn't help the smile that come to his face. "_She's no Hinata, but she is beautiful_." "_**And she is an illusion master. A perfect mate for a kitsune**_." Naruto blushed as Kurama spoke and with a slight growl sent a sudden torrent of rain down of the laughing fox. He quickly stopped laughing.

Naruto sighed and tried to clear his head before his nose started to bleed from all the mental images that Kurama's words had made pop up. "_OK that probably just ruined a perfect night out with a very sexy woman_." He mentally face palmed at that. "_Oh man i got to stop this_." Taking a deep breath he started down the stairs, loudly so as to alert her he was coming.

Kurenai stood up as she heard Naruto coming down. She smirked to herself as she saw him blush while looking at her and then quickly look away. "_Hmm, maybe tonight will be funner then i thought_" she thought mentally licking her lips.

Naruto coughed and motioned towards the door. "Lead the way." he said as he turned towards her smiling. The blush still hadn't left his face. Kurenai smiled and stepped out the door. Her grin widening as she calmly swayed her hips as she walked in front of him and looked over her shoulder at him. "Coming Naruto-Kun?" she asked with a slight pur in her voice. Naruto stared at her and couldn't help the fact that his blush was now a very deep red. In his mind Kurama was on the floor holding his sides fighting for breath as he rolled around laughing at his companion.

"_**Oh my god Kit. I can't believe this. That smoking hot vixen is flirting with you. If i hadn't just seen it i wouldn't have believed it**_." Naruto groaned and unconsciously yelled at the fox out loud. "Will you shut up you stupid Fur Ball. How about you go chase some rabbits and leave me along or i will send another storm your way." That quickly got Kurama to stop laughing.

He turned and saw Kurenai staring at him a smile on her face. "I see that Kyuubi-san has a opinion on something." She said with a slight smirk before walking away still swaying her hips and this time Naruto followed. "_I know i'm gonna regret this but i just can't help my self_." he thought.

Kurenai led Naruto through the village until they arrived at a very familiar place to Naruto. "_Hmm the BBQ joint. Guess even the higher ups enjoy this place_." he thought as he followed the ruby eyed woman inside.

Walking in Naruto saw that tonight the place was pretty full. He noticed a few familiar faces among the crowd but ignored them for a group of six that sat talking at the large table Kurenai was walking towards.

Naruto followed her and looked at who he would be joining. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

Sitting at the table were the three other members of the Konoha Ice queens. Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, and Yūgao Uzuki. The other three members of the group were all men. Asuma Sarutobi sat next to an empty chair in between him and Anko. Next to him was Iruka, and finally there was Kakashi sitting there reading a book. Naruto was surprised it wasn't his usual smut book.

Kurenai walked around the table and took the seat next to Asuma as Naruto walked up and leaned against the last remaining chair. "So what may i ask, brought you to invite me here?" he asked the group.

Iruka turned and smiled at him his eyes closing as he answered. "Well me and Kakashi invited you so that you could enjoy some company tonight. Asuma invited you because he wanted to meet someone that caught Shikamaru's attention like you did. and as for the girls..." there he trailed off and sent a fearful glance at the four women before gulping. "Well how about they tell you why."

Naruto turned to look at the woman and froze in place as he saw the looks on their faces. Each had a smile that would of sent the great Kyuubi running for the hills. In fact said Kyuubi was currently burrowing his way beneath the great forest that Naruto had made calling over his shoulder as he dug. "_**Sorry Kit but your on your own. When a Vixen has that type of look all males know to run for it**_."

Naruto gulped and looked at them. "So ladies what is your reason for asking me here?" he hesitantly asked. The girls all grinned wider and the snake mistress Anko leaned forward and started to speak. "Well Gaki, first we wanted to see what all the new girls out of the academy were yapping about when talking about you and from what i'm seeing they actually were telling the truth for once." she said licking her lips while giving Naruto a predatory grin that sent shivers down his spine and not the pleasurable kind.

Hana leaned back in her seat and eyed him up and down like a piece of meat before adding her input. "We also wanted to see if it was true that you were hiding your abilities from everyone like those three men there say you have been." she said eyeing him still. "And since your demeanor has changed your outfit is much more professional, your attitude, way of speaking and posture has become more mature and you are carrying what seems to be a professionally crafted blade on your back with the ease of a master i would say that that is an understatement. Your mask was foolproof."

Naruto nodded and looked at the two remaining women and watched as Kurenai leaned forward purposely positioning her self so that her impressive assets were showing before speaking. "Well Naruto-Kun" she said purring the kun part. Naruto sent a fearful apologetic glance at Asuma knowing that he was into the woman. The man nodded and sighed. Naruto got the impression that the kunoichi did this a lot.

Kurenai continued as this happened ignoring the two men. "I wanted to see if you were anything like your parents and" she paused and looked him up and down "you don't disappoint." she said licking her lips like Anko. Naruto once again sent a look Asuma's way only this time it was a plea for help. Asuma just grinned. And sent his own look back that said '_it's your fault for being a ladies man_'. Naruto gulped and turned to the final girl of the group.

Yugao looked at him her smile still in place but now Naruto saw that unlike the others it wasn't a smile that promised unplesent things. No this one was of kindness and care. "I invited you because i thought you might like to meet one of your other guardians that has always had your back" she said pulling up her shirts sleeve to show a tattoo on her left arm. Naruto instantly recognized it as the mark of an anbu and nodded smiling back at her.

The woman's smile then turned into a grin that matched Anko and Kurenai's and Naruto shivered again. "Plus i wanted to see what changes you made after graduating the academy." She to licked her lips and Naruto realized that if he was going to survive the night he probably needed to leave fast.

HE looked at the group of them and cast quick glances at the men using the unspoken language of the eye that all men could use he told them his plan and got acknowledge ment that they would help him. Then with out even any hesitation quickly formed a hand sign and cast a jutsu.

Suddenly in front of them were five other Naruto's. The four women all blinked in surprise and growled as one. The Naruto's smiled and with a wave of their hands smiled and said. "See ya." before turning and running off out of the building. The four women growled and jumped up and as one raced after the five Naruto's. Not even noticing a sixth Naruto standing on the ceiling watching the whole thing.

With a sigh of relief Naruto jumped down from the ceiling and looked at the other men. "If you need me i will be at home. See you tomorrow Kakashi-sensai." Kakashi nodded waving not looking up from his book. Naruto went to leave but Asuma asked him a question before he could. "Naruto what will happen to your clones when the women catch them." Naruto smiled at him and rubbed the back of his head. "Well i put enough chakra into each for about ten clones so they will last quite a while and stand a good beating before dispelling. So i guess the women will do what they planned to do to me to them." Asuma chuckled and both Kakashi and Iruka started to laugh. Naruto frowned. "What's so funny." Iruka waved him off. "You'll find out soon enough. Just remember to tell us about it when you do."

Naruto frowned at that but shrugged and left the restaurant. he heard a few chuckles as he went from the guys and a few comments of "poor sap doesn't know what he just did." He frowned at that but ignored it and headed home. He heard the frustrated screams of four women and smiled. "That's what you get for messing with Naruto Uzumaki."

4 hours later

Naruto's room was quiet aside form the sound of the crickets outside as he layed sleeping in peace. His face held a smile as his dreams passed through his mind. Suddenly tho his face scrunched up and his mouth opened as he let out a moan that filled the entire empty estate before he awoke with a sudden yell grabbing his sheets as his body shuddered with what he was dealing with.

As the sudden assault ended he laid panting in bed staring at the ceiling eyes wide as the memories from his clones ran through his mind again and again. He looked down at his blanket and groaned before standing up and throwing it in the dirty linen hamper and walking towards the shower. "I am so getting them back for this" he said to himself. "And Kakashi-sensai will be first during our special training." he growled as he slammed the door to the shower.

In his mind Kurama laid groaning as the effects of Naruto's memories washed through him and he let out a very perverted smile. "_**Kit, if you don't go after those vixens i am going to kill you**_." he said as he drifted off to sleep ignoring the sounds of Naruto sputtering and cursing.

* * *

**Okay so i know this isn't what you were expecting. You were expecting the bell test and maybe some reveals with Naruto but sorry no this is a filler chapter. Reason?**

**Writers block, and busy schedule**

**So i leave you with this humorous filler to make you laugh (hopefully)**

**as always fav, follow, review**

**Arigatou**


	8. Training and revelations

**Ki-Ki: Um hello again everybody, he-he.**

**Naruto: What the hell. Didn't you say you had writers block or something. And that was what 4 hours ago.**

**Ki-Ki:(Scratches back of head nervously) Um yeah i did but after posting that last chapter i got this one to suddenly pop up so...**

**Naruto: Ugh make up your mind you bipolar fox**

**Ki-Ki: What was that you whiskered freak?**

**Naruto: You heard me. Psycho vulpine.**

**Ki-Ki(Grinned evilly) Oh so that's how it's going to be.**

**Naruto: Yep**

**Ki-Ki: Well i guess next chapter when you go see Hana i will have her give you a bit of news...**

**Naruto:(face pale) No you wouldn't**

**Ki-Ki: Oh i would. I mean it is possible. All it takes is one luck cell and one unlucky egg.**

**Naruto: I take it back please don't' do it.**

**Ki-Ki: we shall see**

**Ki-Ki: I don't own Naruto. If i did. Well. Why would i need to write a fan fic when i could make it reality.**

* * *

"Hello"-normal speech

"**hello**"-Demon/summon speech

"_hello_"-normal thoughts/mental voice

**"_hello_"-**Demon/Summon thoughts or mental voice

"**hello**"-Technique

* * *

Chapter 7: Training and revelations

Naruto groaned as the sun hit his face awakening him for the second time that morning. Glancing over at his clock he saw that he still had two hours before he was supposed to meet the team and sighed with relief. "Means i can get woken up first and plan out my revenge on sensai." He thought. He heard Kurama grumble about ungrateful humans but ignored it.

Sitting up Naruto stretched out his arms and then reached back and scratched the back of his head. As his nails touched his skin he yelped out and pulled them away. Looking down he was surprised to see that his nails had turned into claws. He blinked a few times as the knowledge settled in his brain and then. "  
WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HAND" he yelled out jumping out of his bed. Looking at his other hand he saw that the same had happened there as well. With a growl he closed his eyes and entered his mind where a still slumbering Kurama laid.

Naruto growling and wanting some answers raised on of his now clawed hands and swiped said claws across the large nose of the fox. Kurama yelped and then reared his head back as he roared in surprise and slight pain. Looking down he saw Naruto standing there glaring up at him growling. He went to ask what was his problem when he blinked and re looked at the boy.

Closing his eyes he rubbed them and looked at the boy again. "Oh Shit" he thought.

Naruto was still unaware of it but not only had his hands changed but a few other features had as well. His ears were now more pointed and had their edges covered in a blond fur similar to his hair. His hair was now mush longer and had kept it's spiky look. Hes two already longer and shaper then normal canines were now protruding out of his mouth like fangs. There were the clawed hands and finally the thing that really got the great fox was the three swaying fox tails that were lashing around showing the boys anger behind him.

Kurama stared at the boy for a second before grinning hesitantly and rubbing the back of his head. "Eh nice look you got going Naruto. Love the tails." he said rubbing the back of his head his ears laid low and tails curled in on one another looking like one big tail.

Naruto growled and then froze and looked behind him to see the three tails swaying there. He growled again and started to check the rest of his body and found the other changes to him. He growled and took a deep breath before looking at Kurama who was looking fearfully at the boy.

"Explain"

Kurama gulped and put his hands together trying to figure out how to explain what had happened. The worst part about it tho was that he had no idea how it had happened. "Um to be honest i don't really know what happened." Naruto growled his tails lashing and his claws flexing. "Well then give me some theory's. Because i can not go out looking like this without something to tell people."

Kurama frowned and placed his hand on his chin. "I'm trying to kit but i'm getting a blank. You see your displaying traits of a hanyou. or half demon. but a hanyou can only be born between a human and demon. But you are one hundred percent human so that's not it." He frowned and then shrunk down to his horse size and started to walk around the boy sniffing him.

"Hmm, you still smell like you only now your fox sent is more pronounced. Not only that but your giving off a..." He froze and looked at Naruto again his eyes widening and his mouth forming an o shape.

Naruto frowned. He knew that face well. After all he had gotten it more then once when he did something surprising. What ever happened to him the fox hadn't expected it to happen. "What?" he asked his anger now fading.

Kurama sat up again and scratched his chin. "Hmm, tell me Naruto. How do you feel about the fact that Kurenai, Hana, Anko, and Yugao are seeing other men." Naruto frowned at the question and went to say that it didn't matter when suddenly his claws flexed longer his hair spiked even more and his tails started to lash angrily as he let a deep growl enter his throat.

Kurama nodded and held up his hands/paws (really what are they i always wondered) "Calm down kit it was a test. I think i have a possible theory now." Naruto growled but did as he was told and calmed down and looked up at the fox. "Talk" he said still a little pissed at the thought of 'his' girls being with other men.

Kurama sighed and looked at him. "My theory is this. Due to the nature of our link and your personality. When the girls and your clones..did what they did" he said trying not to antagonize the boy and more then necessary. "the demonic chakra that was already flowing through you was pumped up and started to get into your very DNA. Due to this you have gained hanyou traits and kitsune traits."

Naruto frowned and then shook his head. "Ugh great so due to me having a giant demon fox in me and then going and having sex i am not what is considered in fact a demon." Kurama blinked at his tone that rang with not only aggravation but also fear. "Well yes that is correct."

Naruto groaned and sat down his head in his clawed hands. "Great just great. Now i really am what those villagers called me." He sighed and looked at the fox. "Is there any way for me to turn human again?"

Kurama nodded. "Of course. All hanyou's had two forms. There demon form that you are now in and their human form. And unlike a henge that can wear off over time the forms are 100% real. All you need to do is think of your human form and you will return to it."

Naruto nodded and taking a deep breath did what he was told and thought of his old self and as he did his form shifted back. He sighed in relief and stood up but frowned when he felt different then normal.

Kurama watched him and smiled. "Your probably wondering why you feel different." Naruto nodded. "Well you see when a hanyou gains it's hanyou form either like you did, or in battle, or just plain old puberty, their body's undergo a change. Your sense are now heightened to be about the same as the best inuzuka's, your strength has doubled as has your speed. And you now have even more chakra then before. But don't worry you still have the same level of control over it. The change is natural."

Naruto nodded and rubbed his forehead. "Okay. Now explain why i suddenly want to kill Asuma-Sensai, and Iruka-niichan." Kurama chuckled and looked at him. "Well you see Fox's are possessive of every thing. So if you mate with a vixen they are yours in your mind and if another man is with them your instincts tell you to kill them for touching or looking at your vixens." Naruto groaned. "So in other words i pretty much just made those women my mates." Kurama nodded. "Yeah pretty much" he said grinning.

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh Kakashi-sensai is so getting delt with after this." Kurama chuckled and nodded. "Well you better go and get ready kit. Time's awaiting." Naruto nodded and left his mind space.

Kurama sat there thinking as he turned and looked towards the clearing in the mind that held that cabin he had found and it's single occupant. "I wonder if this is because of you?" he said out loud.

* * *

Two hours later found Naruto sitting on one of the three wooden posts in training ground seven. His other team mates were not their yet but Naruto could feel them walking towards the spot. He sighed and looked up at the sunny sky. AS his two team mates and friends entered the area he looked to see that they both looked to have gotten a full night's sleep. He on the other hand lifted his thermos full of coffee and took a long swig of the drink to help him wake up.

Hinata walked up to him smiling he Norsemen showing her excitement. Naruto looked at her and suddenly a strange sense of guilt raced through him he blinked in surprise at that and wondered what that was about.

"It's because you see her as your alpha mate and you have yet to claim her and yet you just finished claiming four other mates last night." Kurama spoke up in his mind.

Naruto nodded in understanding. It made sense to him and he knew he needed to ignore the guilt. He and Hinata had nothing just as him and the ice queens had nothing.

Shaking his head he smiled at her and waved tiredly. "Morning Hina-Chan, he said using his nickname for her." Hinata blinked and frowned a worried look crossed her face. "Are you okay Naru-Kun, you seem tired."

Sauske walking up to them stopped at that and looked at his friend/brother. "Now that she mentions it you do look dead dobe. What happened to you last night?"

Naruto turned away and wasn't going to answer when four voices spoke at the same time answering for him. "Oh nothing much he just made four women scream his name with pleasure last night."

Naruto whipped his head around and glared at the four women that now walked towards him and his team. Inside his fox side was happy to see them, but the human part of him was anything but.

"What do you want?" he growled out not looking at them or Hinata who was staring at him with a look of what seemed to be hurt. "No it can't be hurt i'm imaging things." The women frowned at that and looked at him. "We came to see how you were doing after last night. Your clones dispelled after we had each fallen asleep." Naruto growled his hands shaking as he kept his eyes averted from them. It was much easier to be angry when he wasn't able to see them. "Well you have seen me and you can obviously tell how I am. Now can you leave." He growled out his voice going deep as he tried to hold back his fox sides urges to look at 'his mates'.

Kurama spoke to him trying to comfort him. "Naruto you can't fight it. Just look at them and learn to deal with this new part of you. What happened happened. and you can't change that." Naruto growled but realized the fox was right and he turned and looked at the four women.

He looked at them and saw that they had looks of hurt on their faces. Naruto growled and began to crush his thermos in his hands. "Please don't look at me like that." he whispered looking down. His fox side told him to lay back his ears curl his tail under him and bear his throat to appease his mates. He didn't like seeing them like this and his own natural need to comfort and help people didn't help.

"If you don't want us to look at you like this then explain why you seem, angry and sad." Naruto recognized the voice of Hana and groaned as he put his thermos down and put his face in his hands. He looked at them and then looked at his team mates trying to figure out what to say. "Okay first, I am angry because what happened last night is not something i wanted to happen. I was wanting to wait for a bit before doing that and i wanted my first to be someone important to me." he said casting a glance at Hinata who gained a small understanding smile yet Naruto could still see some hurt and he wondered why.

"As for the sad part..." he trailed off and looked at his teammates again before continuing. "Thanks to my condition..." he looked to see that the women understood and his friends were confused. "I have traits that effect me in both physical and psychological ways. Due to last night i can't look at you with out certain thought and you don't want to know what happened when i thought about Asuma and Iruka this morning."

He saw both Kurenai and Anko's eyes widened at his subtle hint on their lovers. All four women looked at him and then at each other before they nodded and looked at him. "Naruto we want to apologize for what has happened. We ask that you forgive us and we will go back to things like we have never met." Naruto sighed and shook his head. "You are forgiven but i am afraid things will never be the same between us." He looked at them and then decided to be a bit more forth coming. "Fox's are very possessive of their mates and will do anything to keep them."

The women's eyes opened at his phrase and what it meant. Kurenai looked at him and saw in his eyes a sadness that stemmed from this but at the same time there was a joy their. She recognized that joy. She had it once before when she first fell in love. It was the joy of being with someone. Someone who wanted to be with you and share moments with you. She frowned and thought of Asuma. She really did care for him and wanted to honestly be with him. But now.

Anko and Yugao were thinking along the same lines. The girls exchanged glances and nodded. "Naruto we need to think about this. We are sorry but it's going to be a while before we can talk again."

Naruto nodded and sighed with relief. "Good." he said. That one word spoke more then a single sentence. The women nodded and all but one of them turned and left. Naruto looked up to see who had remained behind.

Hana Inuzuka stood their looking at him with a strange look on her face. "Naruto. When you are done for today come by my family's compound. I need to talk to you." Naruto nodded wondering what she would say and watched as the last of the ice queens left.

Naruto groaned and looked at his team mates. Hinata wouldn't look at him and Sauske just had a smirk on his face. Finally the black haired boy smiled and spoke. "So did you do them all at once or take turns." Naruto groaned and placed his head in his hands. He looked up to see Hinata still looking away from him and shuddering a bit. He instantly recognized the signs of someone crying. Getting up off the pole he walked towards her and without warning wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

A startled choked out sob/gasp was the response before she turned around and buried her head in his chest. Her body shook as she let tear after tear fall. Naruto frowned at her reaction. He was having a hard time believing what he was seeing. "She actually cares about me the same way i care about her." In his mind he heard Kurama give him some advice and Naruto mentally nodded before slightly pulling away from Hinata and lifting her chin.

Hinata looked at him tears running down her face. Naruto looked at her smiling. "Please don't cry Toyotama-hime. I hate to see you cry." Hinata gasped at what Naruto had called her and for the first time in little over a week felt her face heat up with a blush and her knees wobble. "No it can't be. H..he didn't call me..hime.." she was on the verges of passing out when she gasped again as Naruto leaned forward and planted a kiss to her forehead. That was the last click for her and her eyes rolled up as she passed out with a smiled on her face.

Sauske rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend. "Just couldn't resist could ya lover boy." Naruto smiled at him and laid Hinata down on the ground folding up his vest to act as a pillow. "You know how i feel about her. I had to let her know so that way she wouldn't hate me." Sauske smiled and walked over to him. "You really are upset over this whole thing aren't you?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah." Sauske nodded and frowned. "What condition were you talking about to those women." Naruto sighed and looked up. "Later after we have finished here. I will tell both you and Hinata. But not now."

Sauske nodded and turned and sat down at one of the other poles.

* * *

Three hours later found the four of them all smiling over the figure of their sensai as he laid on the ground bound in ninja while his hair standing on end and paralyzed from the neck down.

Naruto got an evil gleam in his eyes as he gazed at the man. "That was for being late sensai." he said drawing out the sensai part. "I am still working on a proper punishment for last night. Especailly after this morning." Kakashi looked at him. "What happened this morning." he stopped and looked to the side his eye showing that he was grinning in a perverted way. "besides you having the biggest wet dream this side of the planet." Naruto narrowed his eyes and both Sauske and Hinata suddenly released a wave of ki at him.

Naruto knelt down and using his body as a shield transformed one of his hands showing kakashi his claws. "That's not all either." he said quietly through clenched teeth. "I almost went after Iruka and Asuma this morning thanks to some unexpected urges. Killing urges." Kakashi's eye widened as he realized what had happened to the boy. "Naruto I swear if i had know that would of happened i would of warned you so you could dispel your clones." Naruto nodded. "I know that is why i'm going easy on you. But you will be punished." Kakashi nodded and waited as Naruto stood up and released him from the ninja wire.

* * *

Half an hour later and all four of the stood up and ready. "Okay team here is your test" Kakashi said holding up two silver bells. "You need to get these two bells from me before lunch or you all go back to the academy and fail the test." Hinata frowned and looked at him. "But sensai there are only two bells." Kakashi nodded. "Correct. So whoever dosn't get one goes back to the academy." Naruto smiled and nodded. He knew all about this test. It was his fathers test and his sensai's before him.

Kakashi tied the bells to his side adn walked over to the clock turning it on and then faced the three genin. "Ohh and you had better come at me with intent to kill or you will never get a bell." "Begin"

At that all three of them disappeared and kakashi widened his eye as he looked around. "Hmm wonder what naruto will plan for them" he thought as he pulled out a orange book and began to read while giggling perversly.

* * *

Hidden in the trees watching their sensai the team members sat planning what to do.

"Okay guys that's my plan what do you think?" Naruto said as he looked at them.

Hinata was nodding and Sauske had a thoughtful expression. "What about the two bells tho who is going to be going back to the accademy." Naruto smiled. "Leave that to me." he said as he looked back at where kakashi stood or to where the two bells were. "Hehe he dosn't know i know about the secret bell hidden by a genjutsu." he thought as he looked at his team. "Well?"

Sauske and Hinata nodded. "Good then let's begin." he said releasing the buttons on his sleeves.

* * *

Kakashi stood in the clearing his one eye scanning for any sign. "Hmm, maby they are better then i thought." he said to him self as he felt movement behind him. Moving his head slightly he dodged a set of kunai that was thrown at him and then another. "Then again maby not."

Naruto stood in a tree watching and waiting as Hinata and sauske threw kunai's at their sensai. Unbeknowns to the Jonin Naruto had placed a barier seal right behind him and his two team mates were now forcing him to move right to it. But right before he steped into the seal he disapeared and reapeared on the other side his book away and his eyes on the seal.

"Clever Naruto. Have Them lead me into a barier seal that traps me and then come in when you are good and ready. But not clever enough." he thought before he suddenly widened his one eye as golden chains erupted around him from the ground and wraped them selves around him.

"Crap can't do a replacement or Shunshin. What are these made of." For an answere naruto suddenly appeared in front of him his arm outstreched as chains sprouted form his shirt sleeve.

Naruto smiled and held out his other hand which to kakashi's surprise was holding three silver bells.

Hinata and Sauske jumped down next to him and stared in surprise at the third bell. Before they could ask Naruto explained. "There was a third bell hidden in a genjutsu. He wanted us to fight against each other. Instead he fell into our trap."

Kakashi smiled at the boy as he threw each of his team mates a bell and released him from the chains. "Hehe. Well done Naruto. You knew i would see the seal and placed those chains under the ground around it knowing i would jump over the seal at one point." Naruto nodded and smiled. "Yeah. But that was only the first idea. We had two back up plans in case you dodged that one."

Kakashi smiled and nodded. "Well good. Then i can happily say. You pass." The three teens smiled and Kakashi looked at them. "How about i treat you to bbq. A celebratory dinner." THe other went to nod when naruto spoke up.

"Actually Kakashi I think we need to go see Jiji." Kakashi looked at him and saw that naruto suddenly looked fearful. He realized why and frowned. "Are you sure Naruto? You don't have to." Naruto nodded and looked at his friends. "Yeah i do." he said.

Kakashi sighed and nodded. Turning to the other two teens who looked confused he spoke up. "Okay then first thing first the Hokage's office. Then we eat." They nodded and started to walk away. Both looking at the blond boy wondering what he needed to tell them.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he stood before the door to the Hokage's office. Then taking a deep breath he knocked and heard a greeting from inside.

Naruto and his team entered the office of the village leader and Naruto was shocked to see not only Tsume, but Hana sitting there as well. Both looked at him in surprise and naruto turned and bowed to the Hokage. "My appologies Hokage-Domo, we will wait outside."

Hiruzen stared in shock. Naruto never spoke to him in such a way and that ment that what ever he was here for was important. "No i was done any way Namikaze-Sama." he said. He looked at the two women. "I believe you can handle matters from here." They nodded and stood up to leave. Hana stoped and looked at him. Naruto looked at her and nodded. "I will be by later. I promise but right now..." he trailed off and looked at his team. "It's time for some truth." Hana's eyes widened and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have a wide variety of sake if you need some" she said as she left. Naruto got the message hidden there. If he need comfort after this it was available at the Inuzuka compound.

Naruto nodded and walked into the hokage's office with his team once more. Sarutobi looked at them and then sighed. "What is going on Naruto-Kun?" Naruto looked at him and then took a deep breath. "Hokage-Domo with your permission i would speak in Sauske Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga to order 5578."

Sarutobi's eyes widened in surprise as he heard this and his mouth fell open. He struggled to find words. "N..naruto, are you sure about this." he said casting fearful glances at the two other members of his team. "You don't have to." Naruto sighed and looked at them before looking at the hokage. "Actually Hokage-Domo, I do."

Sarutobi sighed and sat back looking at his adoptive grandson before nodding. "Very well Naruto-Kun. And thank you for coming here." he said as he motioned for his ANBU guard to leave aside from one with purple hair and a sword ,that Naruto instantly recognized, and activating his security seals.

Naruto sighed and turned to his team mates. "You better sit down this will take a while." he said.

* * *

One hour later

Naruot stared at his teammates fear evident in his face as they processed everything he had told them. Sauske sat staring at the floor a thoughtful look on his face. Hinata looked at him. Her brow creased in thought as well. She was the first to speak. "Can you show us this other form you have?" Naruto nodded and without even trying shifted to his demon form.

Hinata stared at him for a long moment before suddenly he was engulfed in a hug after hearing a sudden scream of "Kawaii" HE felt Hinata reach up and pet his ears which he noticed were now on top of his head and even more fox like then before.

As she did this he looked at Sauske to see him smiling at him. "I have known you for almost 5 years now. You are my brother in all but blood. This changes nothing. It just proves that i was right to chose you to help me."

Naruto smiled and felt tears come to his eyes as his two greatest friends in the world accepted him for what the rest of the village scorned him for.

"Thank you"

* * *

**Wow okay then...yeah no comments for down here.**

**Fav, follow, and review**

**Arigatou**


End file.
